Constant
by he-be-forgot
Summary: The Silver Millennium has been wiped from history after the war. Endymion is left alone. He wouldn't say he was happy, but he wasn't depressed. Living for almost 1000 years, he believes he has seen everything. He moves back to Japan to continue his mundane routine only to discover his past love reincarnated. Things never happen the same way twice.
1. Prologue

This story will be loosely based off the Korean Drama, My Love From Another Star. I hope you enjoy it and here we go!

Queen Serenity breathed heavily as she struggled to stand. She looked upon the rocky terrain that was once the center of peace and tranquility, now it was wrecked and destroyed when the war finally hit the moon. The kingdoms that were a part of the Silver Alliance perished when Queen Beryl's forces grew stronger beginning with the outer kingdoms and slowly moving inwards before Earth fell as well and now her beloved moon. She will always be Queen even if it was for a fallen kingdom. Serenity ignored the throbbing of her throat as she walked by the bodies of those that laid their lives for the kingdom, why did that matter anymore? There wasn't a winner. She found the body she wished she didn't want to see, her daughter.

"Serenity."

The queen brushed her blonde hair back to see her peaceful expression, she didn't notice the tears falling until they fell upon her daughter's face. She took in the blood from her abdomen from the sword Queen Beryl had intended for her daughter's fiancée. The queen gently placed her daughter's head down when she felt a small sense of life. She allowed her powers to guide her and there near one of the destroyed towers lay Prince Endymion. Serenity ran to him, feeling a weak heartbeat. He was alive and maybe just maybe she could give at least one person a full life. Using a touch of her remaining power left, she began to heal him.

Endymion opened his eyes when he felt warmth and opened his eyes to see the queen with a glowing hand against his heart. When she saw his eyes open, Serenity gave him a sad smile.

"I'm glad you're alive, I'm afraid you are the only one that survived the siege." Serenity explained to him and helped him to his feet.

"But Beryl…"

"Has been taken care of, I never want you to worry about her ever again." She caressed his cheek reassuring him with a smile. Once a queen, always a queen. Endymion's eyes moved over the Queen's shoulders, a figure in a purple dress lay dead. Just like everyone else around him.

Endymion looked into her eyes, he had to ask. "The princess?"

Serenity shook her head, her tears blurring her vision but she refused to let them fall. Her voice grew cold, just like how it was when she had to tell her kingdom her husband died. Emotions were not going to help. "Gone. Beryl was looking for you and you already left to fight the battle on the ground. Serenity wouldn't tell her where you were. Let's just say Beryl doesn't exactly have patience. Now, follow me. There's work to be done."

The queen abruptly walked towards one of the only towers still standing, throwing open the doors then disappearing down the hidden stairway. Endymion followed her down the stairs and in the chamber he saw only a mirror and what looked like Pluto's staff. He would mourn later, first he had to help the Queen.

"You deserve a second chance, they all do. My daughter and everyone that sacrificed themselves for the kingdom deserve a second chance at life and maybe that's why Pluto left her staff when she too ran to battle." Queen Serenity took the top part of the staff off and threw it in the mirror. With the last bits of Pluto's power, she was going to rewrite history so this never happens again. "My people of the Silver Alliance were given far too power at our creation. Metallia and Beryl were after my crystal. All of this began with a crystal."

"Your majesty?" Endymion looked at her confused, "What do you need of me?"

"The survivors on all of the planets will be transported to Earth. I need your Golden Crystal to do this so everyone will remain safe."

Endymion gave it to her without question drawing it from his chest. She closed her eyes combining it with her own crystal, feeling the power racing through her veins. It would take every bit of her strength to do this.

"I can rewrite their memories and the last moments of history so at least the survivors will not be plagued with such terrible memories." Serenity explained, her fingers grazing the mirror causing ripples. It was time.

"Your majesty..."

Queen Serenity knew his thoughts and stopped right in front of him. She blinked, feeling the tears running down her cheeks. She wouldn't face him though, he needed his Queen not a mourning mother. "I do not blame you for my daughter, but I do want you and everyone to have a happier life without war. It's the right thing to do even if I die trying to get it."

"Queen Serenity…" He began, but she silenced him with her tearstained face.

"I owe you a good life." Then in a flash the prince disappeared.

Endymion was alone, completely and utterly alone. He opened his eyes to see the burnt grass of Earth instead of the rocky terrain of the moon. Endymion looked up at the moon to see one last blast of light that blinded him. He closed his eyes, not fighting the darkness that took over.

"Excuse me, lad are you okay?"

He groaned, rubbing his head. What happened? He was suprised by her hesitance. His whole kingdom know who he was, it was uncommon to meet one who didn't know his face. Then it came rushing back. The Queen. He sat up as the old woman placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Where am I?" He asked her.

The old woman gave a sheepish smile, "I apologize for your head. My husband and I found you on our way back from the market place. He accidentally dropped you on the head, my lord."

Endymion frowned. He thought no one could remember him. "How did you…?"

The old woman gave a clumsy curtsey, "Your clothes I apologize. I hope I don't get you into trouble."

Clothes? He looked down at the tattered ones he wore, even though they were ripped with mysterious stains, they were wealthy ones. He shook his head, giving her the prince smile his mother often gushed over when she would talk about her son to the ladies of court. "It's fine. I don't suppose you have any spare clothes. I can give you payment. I hope to remain inconspicuous on my way back."

As suspected, she blushed before muttering an agreement before walking into the other room. Endymion shook his head, taking a deep breath. He had no history anymore. No expectations, no duties. For the first time in his life, he was free. At what price? A part of him wanted to die just like everyone else that lived in his memories, but then he remembered Queen Serenity's tearful exit. His princess wouldn't want him to die either. No, Endymion would live on. Try to have a happy life. He owed it to the Lunar monarchy that he was alive. Alive, but alone.

He took the clothes, gave her the gold coins in his pocket. He wondered if the currency had changed. Endymion took a deep breath, his eyes moving to the sky. The moon looked untouched, even the sky looked the same. Endymion was the only one in the world that knew it wasn't the same. He shook his head. He had to keep moving, find a place to stay. He would mourn only then.


	2. I Saw You Again

Endymion stepped off the plane to arrive in Japan. The last time he had been here, the emperor was still fighting off the missionaries from Europe. Endymion or his new alias, Darien Shields, was going to be a professor at the University of Tokyo. He waited for his friend at the airport to hand him, Landon Steven's death certificate. He smiled at his friend at the baggage claim who waited with his papers all ready.

"Kunzite." His friend looked at him with his own small smile.

"Back in Japan, how was America? And it's Michael." Kunzite shook his hand and began to lead him to his car.

Endymion stared at him incredulously, "_Michael_?"

Kunzite shrugged in response, "No one is named after a rock in this century _Darien_." Endymion rolled his eyes and looked up at the nice building when the car stopped.

"An apartment was all I could get you, I heard some of the rich and elite live here." Kunzite handed him his papers, "And your death certificate, helicopter accident very creative."

"I'm getting too old to become any more creative than that." Endymion replied, putting the papers in his pocket.

"Have you seen any of the other guys?" Kunzite asked quietly, Endymion glanced at his friend shaking his head.

"The only one I saw besides you was Zoicite, but that was a long time ago…we were different."

Kunzite shook his head, "I haven't seen Nephrite since he left for the 'new world' and Jadeite he becomes big news once in a while then he disappears."

"You can't blame Nephrite, where the United States is now was once his home." Endymion patted his friend's back and forced a smile, "It's been a long time my friend."

"It has, I still wonder…" Kunzite muttered, but Endymion cut him off curtly, "She died a long time ago, the only reason you're still here is because you never actually died. The dead can't come back."

"Age has made you cynical."

* * *

A hand slammed against the alarm clock as the person in the bed snuggled up to her blanket once more. She was quite content to lie in bed all day until she was rudely awakened by her manager and stylist. Their dragging and pushing blew her already short fuse.

"God! I am not your doll!" Serena shouted at her now cowering henchmen. She rolled her cerulean eyes as she marched to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. She stared at her reflection and frowned at what she saw. Her pores looked huge, and were those panda eyes? Hina had to do something about this; the world could not see her as imperfect. Fingers ran through her blonde tresses, taking the kinks and tangles out too.

"Tea." Serena commanded, feeling the porcelain placed in her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she made her way to the vanity to see the beauty supplies already laid out. Hina, her stylist, brushed her hair back and began makeup process. She concentrated on what the actress demanded, changing brushes multiple times to achieve the effortless look Serena wore daily in spite of it taking a good hour for her to be satisfied. Hina waited nervously, watching one blue eye open to check herself out in the mirror and felt her heart rate go down when Serena gave her the subtlest nod. She then began to style her hair, straightening the blonde locks and carefully arranged them. Her hair was her trademark.

Kato Mori smiled frightfully and began to read her the schedule, "So commercial this morning then photo shoot, in the afternoon there is filming…"

"What about food?" Serena asked abruptly causing her manager to start scrolling through his phone and smiled when he got the result, "Your commercial is for chips…"

"Idiot you know what I mean!"

"Well…I could always get what you desire at any time." Kato replied carefully, trying to please the diva.

Serena smiled a tad too innocently, "That's a dangerous thing to say."

"Well I have no other way to please you." He replied honestly, he had been her manager since she debuted at the young age of 13 and was still a little terrified of her.

"Smart, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She replied a little mockingly, but he shrugged in response, he was too used to it. Serena waltzed away to her closet while Hina and Kato exchanged a look. Hina had only started working for Serena five years ago and in spite of her queen like attitude, Hina found her to be quite endearing at times.

"She's in a good mood." Hina said sarcastically, packing her brushes and palettes.

Kato groaned, "Her new neighbor just moved in today, you know how much she likes her privacy. She drove out the last one."

"I don't understand her." Hina muttered quickly as Serena made her entrance. She dressed in what she called a level up from casual with her black skinny jeans, chiffon pink blouse, a brand new brown leather jacket, and black stilettos. Serena fluffed her hair in the mirror once more before grabbing her purse from Hina and waltzing out the door.

Serena strutted into the car with her henchmen, given to her by her company. She made her way into Lydia Entertainment and smiled as the workers parted like the Red Sea. This happened almost every time she entered the premises of her work and it boosted her already large ego even more so. Serena made her way to the president's office, where she was going to be meeting with a director about a new movie. The president smiled gleefully when he heard the door open and in came the actress. Serena took in the man on the couch next to the president who looked at her up and down and nodded in approval.

"Good morning president." Kato quickly removed the pillow from the single couch as Serena took a seat and removed her sunglasses.

"Serena, I'm terribly sorry about the ungodly hour...not really." He replied carelessly seeing the subtle eye roll from the blonde. The president was known for his blunt honesty and eccentric behavior that caused many of his actors and actresses to be wary of him when called in to meet in his office.

Serena forced a smile and turned to the director, "You have something to show me."

"Ah yes, well...you read the script?" The director asked, in response Serena nodded, "Well it's going to be taking place in 1930s or 1949s about a wife and husband and their survival when the war strikes."

"I read the script, I know."

The director laughed nervously, running his hands through his mousy brown hair at her cold voice, "Well, I was changing the location of the movie to England, I thought it would be more authentic when they move away, but hadn't escaped when they realize."

Serena was quiet for a couple minutes in deep thought, she never played a dutiful wife, following her husband to death. It would be an interesting role and character to develop, "When do we start?"

He smiled happily and turned to the president, who had an unreadable expression on his face, but he chose to ignore it, "That's great, I'm so happy to have you on board. So the plane to England leaves next Friday..."

"I can't do that."

He looked back when her voice became colder and her eyes hardened like ice, "Excuse me, Miss Tsukino."

"I refuse to leave Japan at this point in my career." Serena explained to the bumbling man sitting across from her, "I already see a web forming."

"I beg your pardon,"

"Your mouth has been agape for quite some time I hope something hasn't crawled in there and died." She replied in false cheerfulness as her manager gave her, her phone.

Kato quickly came to farther explain Serena's coldness, "Serena has many projects to do and film, traveling to another country will be exhausting when she has to finish up her drama and there are companies where she is the face of their brand. She's too busy."

"But the image I had is in England, your drama should wrap up in the next two weeks and you can leave any time you wish." He tried to sound convincing, but the actress's icy demeanor had not soften.

"Then change your image."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Then I'm afraid you have to find yourself another actress, now excuse me I have a commercial to film in..." Serena looked a Kato, who was fumbling with his phone to check her schedule.

"1 hour."

Serena smiled sweetly, "How soon, we must get going. Always a pleasure president." He saluted in response to her exit. The director looked utterly heartbroken as the president laughed at his dejected expression.

Serena stormed off with her manager trying to keep up, she hated the president sometimes for putting her through with imbeciles and their scripts. She had rules and one was to not leave the country unless circumstances had changed and they had not nor will they ever.

"Serena..."

"Just drive Kato." He nodded and started the engine. Serena turned to look out the window, it had been a while, but she needed a high.

* * *

"Hello class, welcome to sociology. I'm your professor Dr. Shields." Endymion greeted his class with a small smile as they entered and began his introductions.

"Something I have encountered in the past is some of my students try to take advantage of me. I may seem young, but I do encourage you to be dedicated and participate in discussions as well as take notes during lectures as that information will be on the tests. Alright, let's get started." He started his lecture until class ended. He had been a variety of professions over the years, but a teacher was his favorite. He enjoyed seeing the minds he helped create as they became great men and women as they grew older.

"Dr. Shields," Endymion turned to see someone he saw dead centuries ago, yet here she was smiling sweetly with her papers neatly tucked in a binder, but it was impossible.

"I apologize for startling you," Endymion hid his surprise with the same smile he used for his students and took her hand, "It's fine Miss…"

"I should have introduced myself, Dr. Ami Mizuno, I teach physiology." Ami Mizuno retracted her hand and tucked a strand of her inky blue hair behind her ear, "I've read your work."

"Thank you, are you going to lunch now?" Endymion asked.

Endymion sat with Ami, enjoying the intellect the woman had. She was very much like the Princess of Mercury he fondly remembered back at the silver millennium. Endymion tuned back into the conversation once he heard once more about her husband, "What does he do?"

"He's in the military. We've been moving around a lot for quite some time, just settled back in Japan a year ago." Ami replied with a smile, "He's overseas right now."

The two continued to talk about their classes, studies, etc. Endymion was intrigued with Ami. She was much like her past counterpart, only she seemed happier. She was once so focused on her research and her duties, Zoicite had to force her to go outside and made her sit with him and have lunch. That was another time, but Endymion could still recall his past in just a snap. Ami was as devoted as Mercury, but without the inevitable descend to the throne pressures.

"We share an office, I'll see you." Ami smiled and shook his hand once more before leaving. He watched her go with a smile. It was nice to see an old face. This was what Queen Serenity wanted for everyone, a second chance to be happy. He walked back into his office, happy that he was alone to think about old times. If Ami was happy in this lifetime, maybe she too was given a second chance.

He believed for so long that the dead did not come back. He had a hard time believing that Kunzite had returned to his side when he met the man during the Renaissance, and then Nephrite had joined them a few years later. He hypothesized that they came back because Beryl took their souls out of their bodies, but at that moment it didn't matter. He got his friends back. During the age of exploration, Nephrite decided to leave when he saw the map led to his old home. A couple hundred years later, he encountered Jadeite, but he didn't approach him because his friend looked like he was about to get married. Afterwards he bumped into Zoicite, who was a war doctor. They all got their second chance.

* * *

Serena turned the wheel and accelerated on illegal speed around the track once more. She sighed out in relief, she needed this feeling. Speeds over 100, and complete control over the wheel to make her feel like the wind. She laughed at the exhilaration she felt as she pulled up next to a taller blonde leaning against the table of tools.

"Have I told you how much I love your new wife?" Serena asked as she got out of the car and threw the keys back at the other blonde.

"You say that every time I feel like upgrading." Haruka Tenoh smirked at her best friend as she walked up to her car and touched the smooth surface.

"Should I give you two sometime alone?" Serena teased as Haruka rolled her eyes playfully in response.

"We had our alone time a while ago. So, how's my favorite girl these days?"

Serena glanced at Haruka then back at the car, "Why do you ask?"

"You show up at my race without your crew from a taxi then you take my keys and go on your own joy ride. You're like me when it comes to this being an adrenaline junkie. So what's up?"

"They asked me to travel elsewhere for this movie that is the predicted big award winner next year." Serena explained climbing on to the hood of the car, "You know I would love to, but I can't and I can't say it's frustrating either."

Haruka joined her on the hood of her car, usually she would have scolded Serena or pick her up and place her on the floor, but seeing how her best friend was not in a joking mood, it killed her, "So what did you do?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I can't leave him."

Haruka pulled the smaller girl in a hug and stroked her long hair in comfort, "You'll be ok, knowing every director who has the chance of working with you, they usually change their minds and if they don't well this movie won't be as successful as with you in it."

"Enough about me, how's life for my favorite friend?" Serena pulled out of Haruka's embrace and changed the subject.

Haruka did not try to push the subject and allowed her friend to divert the topic, "I'm your only friend."

"Vice versa, I'm _your _only friend too, now answer the question."

"It's fine, same old stuff. Serena you know my life more than I do, why do you still ask?" Serena laughed once more that night, Haruka was the only person in the world she confided in.

"I enjoy hearing things from your side occasionally." Serena replied offhandedly, laughing with her best friend. This was what Serena needed, talks with the person that understood her better than anyone. Serena placed her head on Haruka's shoulder, "If only I was attracted to you, I would have had my other half by now."

Haruka smirked and stroked her hair, "I feel the same way, but you're a bit too high maintenance for me." Serena looked up and glared playfully, "Says the girl who spends sometimes over an hour on her hair for the perfect sex look."

"That was once."

"Yeah right."

* * *

Endymion groaned when he heard the disastrous noise from his next door neighbor. The singing was torture to his ears. He had yet to meet or see his neighbor. He only knew that he left earlier than she did and she came home much later than him. For the past week since he moved into his apartment, he took note of that on average she seemed to come back to her place around midnight, but tonight was different. Endymion enjoyed having a routine, he wasn't fond of surprises. His neighbor was supposed to be following her routine, but tonight something must have happened for have her stray from this.

Serena continued to belt out the lyrics to the overplayed song on the radio as she continued to vacuum. After getting her much needed high, Haruka drove them for a late night snack, which consisted of a meal that did quite a lot of damage to her figure. She had to lose it all in a matter of hour. She looked at the wall that her neighbor and her shared and wondered if she was waking them up. Serena was livid when she found out the news, thinking he could be a crazy fan boy, but he had surprised her. She had not seen him at all. Serena shrugged and continued to try to hit the high note of the last verse.

This was absolutely ridiculous, Endymion thought. He had struggled to stay asleep, but alas that did not happen. The more he tried the worst and louder her voice got. For the past 1000 years, one thing he was appreciative of was his lack of power and responsibilities. He avoided confrontation and kept to himself, but he may finally break that tonight. Endymion was shocked when he finally heard silence from the other apartment. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes about the drift off until the screeching came back with full power. He frowned and quickly made his way to the exit and to his neighbor's door and proceeded to pound angrily.

Serena turned to the pounding at the door and jumped at the remote to turn off her music. She waited a couple seconds, but the pounding still persisted. She turned to look at her reflection and made a disgusted look at the messy ponytail, avocado mask, pink bunny shorts, and skimpy white tank top. Serena hoped he would leave, but that was not the case.

"Yes?" She yelled at the direction of her door.

Endymion frowned at the door; she seriously couldn't even confront him about this manner, "Could you please come out?"

Serena quickly thought of an excuse, "I can't...I'm...naked," she instantly regretted it, but what could she do.

"Right," Endymion replied deadpanned, he didn't believe it for a second, but he wasn't about to accuse her on it, "Look, some of us have a busy day tomorrow could you please keep it down? These walls aren't soundproof."

"Right, I'm sorry." Serena heard the demeanor of the voice and instantly knew that her neighbor was not a twenty-something old young man. He was probably fifty at least; he had mastered the exasperated tone of the youth while still trying to be polite. His voice seemed monotone, but she still heard the hint of anger he was trying to hide. One of the things she was grateful for was being able to hear the tiny distinctions in people's voices such as tone and emotion. Their voices told her a lot about a person.

Endymion tried to sleep when he made it back into his apartment, but sleep would not come. He gave up when it neared 5:00 and made his way to his hidden library. This was a feature Kunzite had paid a couple extra to be added in for the former prince. 1000 years was a long time and Endymion had formed friendships with a variety of people all over the world. He always kept something every time he had to move and change his identity. He slowly walked down the stairs and towards one of the drawers that held his most priceless possessions. Endymion smiled and picked up one of the picture frames on the drawer. It was during his days as a war doctor in the midst of WWII. There he was smiling with Zoicite, who he reunited with. Kunzite had joined shortly afterwards to protect the prince, but Kunzite started off as a soldier and quickly rose to be captain. It had been a long time.

He opened the drawer and carefully took out the painting. Endymion smiled sadly at the painting had had acquired from a psychic during the 1920s in America of all places. The young woman created wonderful paintings of her dreams when she was just a child and because they were so vivid she could still recall them. Endymion was quite shocked that her dreams were ones of his past life. She painted the kingdoms on each of the planets as if she had travelled visited each one personally. One painting in particular was one she had given to him when he was her math tutor. It was his Princess Serenity bathed in moonlight near Helios's temple. It was only a painting, but sometimes if he really tried, he could almost feel her presence with him.

* * *

Endymion stopped by Kunzite's that morning for breakfast before they both headed their own ways. His friend had a girlfriend that was currently helping him with breakfast. Unlike Endymion, Kunzite moved on. He continued to fall in love and watched as they died as his youth continued; Endymion didn't think he could ever watch his loved ones die once more.

"You must be Darien," The brunette with a hint of purple hair, greeted sweetly. He looked at her bright blue eyes and instantly knew what Kunzite was first attracted to; something in all of the women his friend grew to love had the smallest similarities to the Princess of Venus.

"Lila, it's a pleasure." He replied making his way to the kitchen, where Kunzite had laid out the food. Lila walked briskly to the TV remote and turned the volume up when the entertainment news started. Darien ignored the chatter and turned back to the conversation he was having with his friend.

"Lila, you don't even know them, how do you become so excited?" Kunzite asked, exasperated at the familiar names that came from the TV program.

"I've said this countless times, it's about being cultured with what everyone else is into. I'm a teacher to a bunch of teenagers I must keep up." She replied offhandedly, her eyes focusing on the TV.

"It's like this every morning." Kunzite explained to Endymion who smiled, both of them were a bit too old fashion these days.

"How's work?"

"It's fine, students don't change much after a while." Endymion replied spreading jam onto his toast. The two friends began to eat their breakfast while Lila left them to get dresses. When she came back in a plain blue dress and turned the television volume up. Endymion looked up and froze at the images on the television screen. Kunzite looked at his friend strangely before following his line of vision, he completely forgot to inform him.

He gazed at Serenity smiling and laughing in what appeared to be an interview. It was not her hair, it was not her clothes or the way she carried herself, but it was her face. Her long blonde hair were no longer two pigtails, but in loose curls. Her eyes still sparkled with mischief.

"Who is that?" Endymion asked no one in particular, but Lila answered.

"Serena Tsukino." Lila turned around to see his puzzled expression, which she took for as him not being in the country for long, "She's an actress, a damn good one. She debuted when she was like 10 or something and reached her height of fame when she was…I think…18…well that's what one of the girls in my class said."

Endymion took in the seductive poses he had never seen his princess ever doing or even considering. This Serena knew the exact smile to entice people and her best features to show off. She was wearing pants that looked like they were painted on her skin and some sort of shirt that exposed her stomach area and much of her back. This couldn't be Serenity's reincarnation.

Endymion tried his hardest to remain focused on his notes as he continued on with his lecture, but his mind was filled with her. He couldn't stop himself from comparing the two women that were apparently the same. Endymion made his way to the office he shared with his colleagues, he ignored their chatter and stared down hard at his computer. Should he? He ignored the doubts in his mind and quickly typed in her name and clicked on the first link. She was in some kind of TV show, playing the girlfriend of the undercover cop. Her life was pretty much just like any starlet in the world, pretty much like any starlet that ever existed. Endymion sighed, he shouldn't be feeling like this, this is Serenity's second chance and who knows maybe she's the happiest she's ever been.

* * *

Serena wasn't happy. Kato had made a mistake with her schedule and made the day packed. She barely had time to eat, let alone sit down for five seconds. This wasn't her day, Serena stomped into the elevator still completely furious. As much as she loved to keep busy, today was just too much. Maybe she should call Haruka for a girls' night in. Too enraptured with her thoughts, Serena failed to notice another person in the elevator next to her.

Endymion wasn't aware of anyone else on the elevator. He was feeling far too nostalgic lately. He remembered the first time they met, their first dance, their first kiss, every moment they spent together was special. He allowed himself to be lost in his memories, but was startled out of them when the elevator began to shake then stop, only then did he realize the familiar blonde that looked a little shaken up.

Serena closed her eyes when she felt the elevator move then jerk suddenly before stopping. She dropped her phone in her bag and began to hyperventilate, "I'm going to die!"

"It simply stopped, it's not about to drop." Serena turned around at the dry tone to look at Endymion who looked up at the starlet. His eyes showed a tiny amount of surprise, but just as quickly it showed, it disappeared.

Serena glared behind her large sunglasses, but kept her expression cool, "Thank you for pointing that out." Endymion took his time to glance over her small figure. She looked every bit like Serenity, but at the same time she didn't. Maybe it was her clothes she wore today. He looked at the black leather skirt with a loose sleeveless chiffon blouse. She had an overly large blue bag with her and at her feet were shoes he failed to ever understand, far too high, not practical at all.

Serena felt his gaze on her and began to back up against the wall of the elevator. She moved a few steps over so she was as far as she could possibly be from him. She stared at the blank expression on his face. He seemed to be working something out, before shaking his head and staring back at the elevator doors. If he was a pervert, Serena believed she could kill the guy, she had enough self-defense lessons from Haruka to hold her own against someone much taller than her. He was almost a head taller than her, of course with her heels she came up to his shoulders. He was wearing a suit that was tailored and was holding an old looking briefcase and was wearing a backpack. Did he really had that much stuff he needed a backpack and a briefcase? Probably to put his knives when he murdered a girl…or guy who knows.

"May I have a name?" She wanted to know at least that little detail of her killer, when he offed her and dumped her body in the ocean. Endymion glanced at her after a few seconds, but his expression didn't change.

"If I'm never to be found again, the least you could do is give me a name."

"You're exaggerating, it's an elevator to a high class apartment complex. I called downstairs and they said they're having it fixed." Endymion explained coolly before reaching into his briefcase for the newspaper and began to read.

Serena wasn't used to people not knowing her, she thought he was checking her out at least, but that obviously wasn't the case. The man remained fixated on his newspaper, without as much as a glance in her direction that had to change. She wasn't used to being ignored.

"So what do you do for a living?" The man looked up and continued to stare down at her attempt of a conversation. Serena felt antsy at his stare, but refused to show it.

"Would you remember or honestly care tomorrow if I told you?" He questioned and when Serena said nothing, he went back to his newspaper. Well that was rude, Serena thought, but he was right. She probably wouldn't care to remember. Just then the elevator shook and the lights began to flicker making Serena grab onto his arm, like it was her chance at life.

"We're going to die!"

"Calm down and let go of me."

"I'm going to die, I haven't even finished my drama yet! I don't even know the ending!"

"Calm down, it's just the power, the elevator is not going to fall."

"I find a thrill at breaking the law." Serena suddenly exclaimed and flew into Endymion's arms when the elevator gave another loud shake and he dropped his briefcase. Endymion looked down at the blonde in his arms and stiffened at her touch. This was familiar, he couldn't help but see Serenity in his arms. The feeling was the same even though her fragrance became stronger and expensive, her height was altered due to her shoes and her hair was fluffed out, but he could still see Serenity. Endymion shook his head to clear his thoughts and processed what she just blurted out.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"It's not like I killed someone, I stole a piece of candy when I was six and I stole money out of my hairstylist's wallet when I was nine. I first experienced alcohol when I was 15 at a place that I should not have been in at all. Now share something about you!" Serena exclaimed when the lights turned off and held on to his arm even tighter.

"Why?" Endymion questioned, wincing when she restricted his arm even more, "Alright, but may you please release my arm." When she surprisingly did so, he straightened his blazer and cleared his throat, "I don't like cats."

Serena turned her head and glared, "I meant something personal, not your allergies."

"Why again?"

"If I'm going to die, I want to know personal information, like something you've never told anyone. It's truth hour! Aren't there things you want have kept hidden inside you and in your last dying moments you shouldn't keep it there." Endymion gave her a blank stare and rolled his eyes, sure she may look like Princess Serenity, but she did not act like her one bit. That was when the emergency line in the elevator began to speak, "We're so sorry for the inconvenience. We've been fixing a small electricity glitch, but it seems we messed it up even more. I'm so sorry, it'll probably take 30 minutes to get you all out."

Endymion sighed in relief, but Serena was still glaring at him, "I need my story."

"We're not dying."

"If we did I never heard a story from you so spill mister, I've already told you something personal."

"You informed me of your desire to become a criminal, hardly satisfying."

Serena opened her mouth to retort until the elevator lights turned back on and the elevator gently moved before opening to the lobby. Serena flipped her blonde hair, pulled her oversized sunglasses out of her bag, "You still owe me a story."

Endymion watched her waltz away in her unpractical shoes. So that's who Serenity reincarnated into. He didn't like her, she was loud, dramatic, annoying, every trait he despised in the world. How in the world did his princess evolve into that? He shook his head and made his way to his car and drove to the university, hoping for his routine to still remain intact for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Thank you so much and I hope you give me some feedback thank you!**


	3. The Question Game

**Sorry it's been soooo long, but I loved hearing reviews, seeing alerts and favorites from all of you. I've been working on my other story Arrow Through the Heart you should check that one out too.**

* * *

"Have your essays turned in the beginning of class tomorrow. Remember I won't be accepting late ones." Endymion dismissed his class. He had been teaching for almost three months now and it was still as satisfying. Molding a young person's mind was such a pleasure. He put his glasses away and made his way back to his office he shared with Ami.

"I'll see you soon…they're excited to see you…I love you too…ok bye." Ami ended her phone call when Endymion walked in.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting."

"Not at all, my husband's coming back in two and a half weeks; I haven't seen him in almost a year. It's been hard on our kids also." Ami explained.

Endymion widened in eyes in surprise, "I didn't know you had kids."

Ami handed him a picture of a girl and two younger boys, "That's Mia, she's 10. Lucus is 8 and our youngest is Al who's 4."

Endymion smiled, "They're cute.

"Thanks. Got any plans tonight?" Ami asked and as usual Endymion replied, "No, I'm thinking of reading."

"You're young, you should get out more." Ami lectured as Endymion laughed. Sure Ami looked older than him, but he surpassed her age wise by a couple hundred.

"Ami, I'm fine."

Ami sighed, "Then I'll give you something to do, watch my kids tonight."

"Wait, I never agreed to…"

"You heard me. I forgot to ask our neighbor to babysit, but I have plans tonight. Because you have nothing to do, I thought it would be a great fit." Ami replied with a far too innocent smile. Endymion shook his head, but agreed. He gave Ami his directions and left the building shortly afterwards.

After their incidence on the elevator, Endymion had encountered the celebrity a handful of times. Instead of ignoring him, she usually turned to him asking where her story was. Each time he rolled his eyes and ignored her silly request. That's all she said every time he saw her, "Where's my story?" It was the same thing today when he saw her as she walked towards the exit.

"Where's my story?" She asked as she passed him and everyday he ignored her. It had become part of his routine and there was nothing Endymion enjoyed more than a routine even though this was quite annoying.

* * *

Serena smirked at his usual answer when she passed him. He held so many secrets like an old lady. He didn't know that she observed him when he wasn't paying attention to her. His name is Darien Shields, a professor at the University of Tokyo. His attire was well tailored, but not in the way a typical young man would dress. Dr. Shields however seemed to fit in more with the older crowd. She remembered one particular outfit of a yellow cardigan and plaid shirt paired with khakis. He also wore glasses that day with his usual backpack and briefcase. This outfit stood out to her more because she remembered Kato's grandfather wearing the exact same outfit once too.

Darien Shields only smiled about two things: the newspaper and his thoughts. Ever since their elevator encounter three months ago, she now saw him every morning. After her usual question, he rolled his eyes and opened the newspaper. He smiled when he read a fact or an interesting story; she never knew what he was smiling about exactly. Sometimes she saw him come into the building at precisely 3:00 every Monday and Thursday afternoons, 5:00 on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, and on the weekend it varied. Every time he came into the building he smiled about something he thought of. She had seen his eyes flicker at something random such as a flower or candy then he would stop, think, smile then continue on his way.

Serena never paid attention to anyone this attentively before and she didn't understand why an old man trapped in a young person's body caused this sudden observation. She's an actress, Serena naturally always observed people to see what they could teach her. What did he have to teach her? Sure he wouldn't tell her any of his tales, but why the sudden interest from her. She looked behind and watched him make his way to the elevator before he stopped at the sound of the violin. He listened for maybe 4 seconds before he smiled and continued. She pulled her shawl closer to her and closed her eyes and slowly made her mindset to be of the confident starlet that owned the world. The mask she placed on for the rest of the world because her real face was too vulnerable for this cruel universe.

"Serena, we have to get going." Kato interrupted her thoughts and escorted her to the car. Tonight was the premiere for her new movie, which kept her schedule lately quite busy. When she entered her car, she frowned at the sudden guest.

"President, what a surprise." She greeted with a deadpanned expression. Sparks' is one of the most renowned talent agencies in Japan. He too was an actor just like the ones he represented only he was much more eccentric.

"Serena, ready?"

She glared, "Why did you drop in on me?"

"Just checking up on you, who were you staring at by the way?" Just like Serena, he enjoyed observing people.

"No one now why are you following me?" Her president always had a plan up his sleeve even if most people in the industry believed he was nuts.

"I'm bored, life has become quite mundane." He replied. Serena turned back to face the window and silence ensued the two until they arrived. He smiled and waved good-bye as she stepped out of the car and flashes blinded her momentarily.

"Who are you wearing tonight?"

"Are you seeing anybody?"

"Do you think this one will be as big of a success?"

This was the life of Serena Tsukino. She didn't answer any question until she made it half way to the red carpet was her rule. She waved and posed for the cameras, smiled like she had a secret, to the fans, the questions, posed with the co-stars, then on to her movie. This was her red carpet routine that she followed to a tee. This routine made her night predictable and easy.

* * *

He paced when he looked at the clock and realized the children were going to be here soon. This was not part of his routine, but occasionally life threw him some curveballs. Endymion interacted with the kids that lived in the palace, but that was so long ago. Usually it was Serenity that began their interaction and made up some game for him and the children to enjoy. Endymion smiled at the thought of her running around the villages, charming the children with her exaggerated hand gestures and dramatic ways spoken. He made himself snap out of his daydream and looked at the clock, 4:30. Ami was never late and on the count of 3, the doorbell rang.

"Ami." He gestured for her to enter his home and in came 3 children.

"Mia, Lucas, Alfred, this is your caretaker for the evening, Dr. Darien Shields." The girl, Mia, looked at him with the exact same eyes as her mother. He felt uncomfortable under the gaze of a ten year old, and took a breath when she entered the apartment. Lucas grinned happily and entered as if he owned the place. Alfred or Al as his mother affectionately called him reminded him of someone not just in appearance, but in attitude also. He had copper colored hair that was cut in a bowl shape and dark green eyes. Ami gently pushed him into Endymion's apartment and he hesitatingly walked further in.

"Call me, if you have a question or better yet text me. I'm seeing an orchestra performance with a few friends tonight." Ami explained to him more information about each child before she waved farewell and took her leave only for her son to grab her attention.

"Ok so…" Endymion began only to be interrupted by Lucas.

"Mom what's this?" The little boy asked enthusiastically holding an old looking book. Ami rushed to her son's side and gently placed the book on a higher shelf, "Lucas be careful."

Ami gave him an apologetic look, "Lucas is far too curious about everything."

"It's fine Ami. His mind will be well molded in the future." Endymion allowed her to leave and turned to see all 3 children staring up at him.

"So Alfred," He began, assuming the youngest would be the easiest to talk to, "What do you want to do?"

The little boy stared up at him, but said nothing and walked in the direction of the black couch. He held a stuffed white ball with him, Endymion couldn't help but notice. Mia looked at her youngest brother and walked to Endymion, "Turn on the TV."

"Are you sure your mother would be ok with that?" Endymion asked her and she nodded in response. He handed Mia the remote and watched as she flipped onto some kind of animal show.

"He likes animals and Mr. Snowy. Give him that, he'll be quiet for the rest of the evening." She replied and sat on the barstool.

Endymion moved to sit next her, "Who's Mr. Snowy?"

"His snowball he carries with him." Endymion did as instructed by the serious ten year old and sure enough the little boy sat down, eyes glued to the television screen. He looked back at Mia, who started to rummage through her book bag and pulled out textbooks, notebooks, and a pencil case. It was quiet for the first couple hours, Mia was doing homework, Alfred asked for juice a couple times, but continued to watch TV, but it was the middle child that he was wary of. Lucas reminded him of Jadeite and Nephrite when he was a child. Jadeite was the biggest troublemaker in the galaxy and Nephrite was the brother you couldn't stand because he was the one that gave Jadeite half of his ideas in the first place. Lucas played innocent, pretended to be curious but he must have some sort of sensor programmed in his brain to sort out what was precious to Endymion and what wasn't.

Endymion turned back to Lucas who was finishing his dinner. Lucas looked back at Endymion with a look of innocence, but Endymion could see the darkness lurking in those eyes. He was terrified of children, he hoped all of them would be like Mia or Alfred, but he knew those two were outliers. Alfred may become the devil when he was older like his brother and Mia may be disobedient and partyer when she becomes a teenager.

"I've seen you before." Endymion looked down at the inquisitive young girl, shaking his head at her possible future. Mia resembled a mini Ami especially with her blue hair. Her eyes looked familiar, but they weren't Ami's. He's seen them somewhere though.

Endymion smiled at Mia and humored her, "Where?"

"At the museum in London in a picture," She replied, which made Endymion froze, "I have a photographic memory. You had a different hairstyle and you were wearing different clothes but it was you."

"It could be my ancestor."

Mia shook her head, "What are the chances that every man in your family looks exactly alike? I mean yes you should have similarities like that crazy Hapsburg family and their signature chin, but identical unlikely."

"Are you sure you're 10?" Endymion asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm turning 11 soon and I'm just smarter than most 10 year olds." Mia explained nonchalantly.

"You're confident."

"I'm top of my class. I get a perfect on my exam scores without even trying." Mia replied evenly.

Endymion nodded, "What you're stating are facts, have you thought about which high school?"

"I'm still deciding. My mom wants me to go out and have fun, but its hard making friends." She tried to look apathetic, but Endymion saw the loneliness in her eyes. He understood the feeling completely.

"I used to feel like that, until I found a friend that understood where I was coming from." Of course Endymion didn't tell her this friend was a friend that like him didn't age and remembered when the Earth was a different place.

She was about to say more before one of her brothers caught her eye, "Lucas! Stop that!" She ran after her younger brother, who was playing with one of Endymion's priceless artifacts that he had gathered over the years. The young boy looked at his sister in fear, but there was still that mischievous glint in his eyes one that he became too familiar with growing up with his generals. Endymion closed his eyes and slowly turned to Al who was still hugging his white stuffed ball and watching TV. Had the kid even moved for the past hour?

"Lucas!" Mia was running after her brother. Lucas ran out into the hall and bumped a person on his way. Mia and Endymion followed after the little boy and saw her in the arms of Serena. Serena stared at him weirdly and looked at the two children, "Is this my story?"

Endymion rolled his eyes, "No, can you give me back the child?"

Serena shrugged and tried, but Lucas wouldn't let go of the pretty lady, "No! She smells nice."

Serena laughed in response, "Well aren't you precious? Is this your son?"

"No, my mom and Dr. Shields are colleagues at the university. He's doing her a favor by being our keeper while she goes out for once in her life." Mia intercepted, "He's not going to let you go."

Serena smiled affectionately at the little boy in her arms ,"So this is what you do on a Friday night, superstar babysitter?"

Endymion groaned, but had no choice but to let Serena into his apartment. She kicked off her sky high gold heels and sat down on the black leather couch next to Alfred, who didn't seem to notice Serena. Mia sat on the other couch and looked at Serena with wide eyes, "I know you."

"How do you know me?" Serena asked Mia, who bit her lip.

"You're Serena. I've watched so many of your dramas." Mia exclaimed in fan girl mode. Endymion shook his head, this was the most normal he had seen of Mia.

Serena smiled, "Thank you, but not all of my work is child appropriate."

"I'm not like most children. I'm brilliant. Love in Second Sight is my favorite!" Mia had now hopped onto the couch where Serena sat, with her brother still on her lap.

This was what made her love her career choice. Seeing people in complete awe or joy of your work and especially when it was a little girl, "Love in Second Sight is one of my favorites too."

"It's a classic." Mia continued to ask questions and Serena continued to entertain the young girl with stories of limelight and fashion and of course boys. Endymion sat on the barstool watching the two interact. He couldn't get over how much she looked like Serenity at that moment. Serenity loved kids, couldn't wait to have her own. When he took her to the village he watched her play with the children. She danced and told stories, occasionally dragging him into it. There was Serena in her pale pink silk dress, her hair in a half up style, and a pearl headband. She usually wore bold colors when she had events to go to according to her pictures, but not tonight. Alfred and Lucas had begun to doze off. Alfred hit the couch first, arms still holding the snowball tightly. Serena placed Lucas on the other couch, but continued to entertain Mia.

"Dr. Shields can you take a picture of us?" Mia asked eagerly hopping off the couch. Endymion tried to look annoyed, but not even his sour attitude could spoil this little's girls joy over her idol. He grabbed his phone and held it up to the pair. Serena played with Mia until she too followed her brothers into a deep slumber.

Serena turned to him, "Is this your first time watching kids? I've never seen them before."

"Kind of. They're interesting." Endymion answered, frowning when she placed her feet on his coffee table.

"No need to make yourself comfortable."

She shrugged, "It's been three months, where's my story?"

"You're still on about that. Usually I appreciate such persistence, but aren't you tired Ms. Tsukino?"

Serena glared, "Don't act like you're 80 and I'm an insolent child."

"I hope you realize I'm not going to tell you at this point. And aren't you acting like a child?"

"I hope you realize you won't rest until I get what I want and I always get what I want," Serena smiled evilly, "I have next week off, I suppose I can observe your class and maybe we'll have lunch. 168 hours of getting to know each other unless I get what I want now."

Endymion frowned at the grinning girl. How could he even for a second compare her to Serenity? "I hope you realize when I share something I would like something in return."

Her smile dropped, "That's not fair, I already told you something."

"I don't deem it worthy. You want something scandalous from me, I expect the same."

Serena frowned and weighed her options. Sure she would finally understand the mind of Dr. Darien Shields, but at what price? "How about a compromise? We may each ask questions. 20 questions each."

"What kind of question?"

"Any kind, as personal as possible but if it's too personal we have five…no three skips." Serena negotiated.

Endymion felt like he was back in war times, compromising with a lieutenant. He thought it over; well it was better than having her pry at every little detail, "Fine but only ten questions."

Serena smiled victoriously as she began to think. There was she wanted to ask him, but he may say skip to any one of them. She settled on the question she deemed the most innocent, "What are you smiling at when you leave your apartment?"

Endymion was expecting something invasive and far too personal, but not that, "I don't understand."

"When you leave, something always catches your eye like flowers or candy. Today when you heard a violin play and you stopped, smiled then continued on your way. What are you thinking about when you do that?"

Endymion frowned, had he really done that? Maybe it was just a subconscious reaction to whatever caught his fancy.

"I never noticed." Endymion replied, he didn't like not knowing, but something else caught his attention, "Why do you watch me?"

"Is that your question?" Endymion pondered for a few seconds before nodding.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

Endymion sighed, "I've heard of the music before. It's a very old piece, but it's not famous. I smiled because when I...I mean my many greats grandfather was there when the song was composed. He told me it sounded sad, yearning or longing. The woman who composed it told him she was waiting for her husband to come home from the war. He never knew if her husband came back or if he lived."

"You explained the reasoning but never why you smiled at a sad song." Serena's curiosity was filling her with every word he spoke. The tone that sounded like nostalgia even though he wasn't actually there with the old woman was...maybe he was just a good story teller.

"I smiled because..." Why did he smile? When he heard her story, he was filled with sadness, but with something else too, "because even though you heard the longing you also heard the hope, a sliver of it. I've read many stories of war and the people never cease to amaze me. They always think so optimistically, even though the ending could still be tragic."

"Hope makes things easier I guess." Serena added on and was in shock when he nodded in agreement...at least she hoped it was agreement. Serena jumped at the sound of doorbell as Endymion rolled his eyes, reverting back to the old man he truly is.

Ami was smiling, her cheeks were flushed, and her shawl was gone, "Ami, what have you been up to?" Endymion asked with amusement.

"The girls thought it would be fun to tease those young men. They were so flustered at the flirtations of an older woman; it was a laugh for all of us." Ami answered and her eyes slightly widen when Serena's small body moved to stand next to Endymion.

"Darien I had no idea you had company, I hope the kids weren't a bother."

Endymion shook his head as Serena turned and smirked at him before laying on the charm with Ami, "Dr. Mizuno your daughter is a delight. She's brilliant and the most ambitious ten year old I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Your sons are quite adorable also."

"Thank you, Serena." Ami seemed a little star struck herself, but hid it better than her daughter.

"I didn't realize you and Darien are friends."

Endymion interjected, "We're not friends, Miss Tsukino here is my neighbor and Lucas had attached himself to her earlier this evening when he ran out of the apartment."

Ami looked at her sons and back at Serena, "I apologize for my son."

"No need to apologize. He's quite the charmer. I can see him already breaking hearts." Serena winked causing Ami to laugh.

Endymion said his good byes to Ami and her children and waited for the elevator doors to close before he turned to the blonde. "So why do you observe me so intently?"

"Excuse me?"

"That's my question, answer it. I don't recommend a skip because I may ask something far more embarrassing than just this one." Endymion enjoyed the feeling of having all of the cards. It's been a while since he played such mind games with someone.

Serena frowned, her glamour that she put up in front of Ami pretty much disappeared, "I had to wait 3 months, I'm sure you can too."

Endymion smirked, "Then get ready for a tedious and strenuous 3 months," He walked until she had backed into the hallway, "Where's my story?" Then he slammed the door in her face. Serena's mouth dropped and she glared at the door, "I'll show you annoying."

* * *

Kunzite and Endymion sat in a fairly empty bar...probably because it was one of the oldest bars in the district and the location was a tad shady. Kunzite was trying to show Endymion what new Japan had to offer, but Endymion declined. Endymion enjoyed looking at the history of places, not the flashiest new thing in the district.

"I haven't been here in…decades." Kunzite mumbled, eyeing the some of the questionable characters, Endymion however felt at home amongst the old men. Endymion knew Kunzite left for Japan centuries ago, but unlike him he never left after that move. Endymion explored his former kingdom with wonder, while his general made a home in one area.

"Why Japan? I never understood. It's not near the Northern Kingdom." Endymion asked.

Kunzite shrugged, "This was where Zoicite was from, the Eastern Kingdom. I despised travelling to the east every solstice because the view of the moon was better according to my Queen. However this was Mina's favorite place when she travelled with the princess. I still don't understand why, which is why I've lived here for so long."

"This move was the first time you left me alone." Endymion smiled, but Kunzite frowned, his sense of duty to his prince was still there. He took an oath of loyalty and protection to his prince, who became his friend.

"I joined you when you decided it was a good idea to go to war."

Endymion shook his head, "I don't question your loyalty. I'm glad you left me to be honest. This is a new world, our time has set, that means the old rules no longer apply."

"I still see you as my prince. I may not act as stuffy as before, but that doesn't mean my oath is invalid," Kunzite emphasized, "How insulting."

"I don't mean to insult you Kunzite, but we've both grown. I needed my independence to figure out what I wanted to do in this new life, but I didn't want to move on from my former life. I was conflicted, but you had your soul taken from you. You watched yourself commit horrendous acts and your mask is still in excellent shape, but it may need a replacement. You were wracked with guilt, you still are, but unlike me you allowed yourself to move on. That's why I believe our time apart was beneficial." Endymion explained. His old friend had changed so much from his silver millennium self. He lived life to the fullest and allowed himself to feel love, but what would never change is the unwavering loyalty and sense of duty.

Kunzite sighed, "We have changed so much."

"Not a lot, but just a tad better." They lifted their beers up and took a sip in understanding. It was amusing to the bartender how two young men acted just like the older ones he served as they too lifted their drinks in the air. The young men also held the same nostalgic tone when they spoke just like the seniors did. The bartender chuckled to himself and shook his head.

On the other side of town, in a more upscale, flashier side of town, there sat a starlet and a couple shots. Serena sat alone, in a closed room for the VIP. She sighed and reached out for the bottle. Usually a glass of wine, could soothe her stress when it reached impeccable levels, but the stress she had been feeling was too overwhelming. She felt like she was suffocating in the large room, the purple ceiling felt like it was caving in. It didn't help that was alone. Serena loved to be alone, but when she felt like drinking hard liquor, having company was pleasant. Serena sat up on the couch and grabbed her phone, checking her messages once more. Her best friend was MIA, Kato was busy organizing her schedule, and Hina was on a date. Her bumbling staffs were busier than her. Well she might as well enjoy her last day of vacation.

"I hate people." She toasted and took the next shot. Every year, she got drunk three times. Those nights were random and never had a pattern because one year she got drunk all within the same month. She started such a pattern the minute she started drinking, at the age of 15.

"To my old friends I can never see again because of my damn reputation." She took a drink.

"To my whore of a mother. May you rot in hell." And another.

She paused, thinking about her next toast and smiled mischievously, "To unravelling the senior citizen in Dr. Darien Shields."

Serena honestly had no idea how she left or how she ended up going to a convenience store.

Endymion exited his friend's car and made his way to the mini mart one block from his apartment. He had forgotten to buy his groceries earlier today. He quickly made his way around the store, only to groan when he saw the cash register. There was Serena Tsukino, clearly drunk, was trying to purchase ramen. The cashier was unfazed and waited patiently for the actress to reach for her wallet. When it was apparent she didn't have one, Endymion internally dreaded his response to helping a lady. He blamed his mother for ingraining such manners into him

Serena looked at the hand outstretched in front of her, "See? I didn't forget my wallet." She grabbed her noodles and stumbled away as Endymion rolled his eyes. The cashier shook his head at the actress, but said nothing and proceeded to check out Endymion's items.

"I'm surprised by your nonchalance."

The cashier shrugged, "Kid, know where you are now? I've seen worse than a drunk actress."

"Worse?" Endymion allowed the kid comment to brush off him, but he was intrigued.

"I've seen heirs and heiresses act in ways their parents would be ashamed. I've seen distraught CEOs crying in that corner over there, but I don't say a word to news. This is how I make a living in this upscale crap hole. I have enough dirt to blackmail every resident in this part of town, but I don't and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Well first, I'm too damn lazy. Two I do a little blackmail on the ones I can't stand, but nothing much. Three, it's too fucking entertaining watching rich bastards act all graceful in front of the camera, but when they are off…wow. The things I've seen would scar you." The cashier chuckled as Endymion shook his head. He watched Serena try to make herself food, but failed miserably. He should just leave, but there comes that sense of responsibility. If she wasn't Serenity's reincarnation, maybe he would have left her alone.

* * *

He ignored her drunken ramblings, piggy backing her back to her apartment. She kept slapping him while giggling at his expression and now he couldn't get into her apartment. She didn't even have her keys with her. He groaned and struggled with his own keys to unlock his apartment and placed her on the couch. This was how he spent the past hour of his life…babysitting a celebrity. First he had to get her back to the apartment complex, which was challenging until he used methods you would use on a six year old, ice cream. She practically sprang in his arms when he mentioned the sweet treat.

"You know it's the first snow of the year," He heard her mutter then he turned around to see her on the balcony instead. Endymion ran and gently dragged her back to the couch, "You are such a handful."

"That's what my dad always says about me." She smiled happily at the slightest mention of her father.

"I wonder why,"

Endymion looked at her smile and he couldn't help, but return the gesture. She wasn't such an ice queen when she was intoxicated. She reminded him of his love when she was not the perfect actress, but then he remembered her apartment situation, "Hey, Serena what about your home?"

She didn't seem to be listening as she tried to find a comfy position on the couch, "I miss my bed."

"You don't have your keys." Now he felt like he was babysitting, she was so childlike. She frowned before touching the screen to her phone and holding it against her ear.

"Kato! I'm locked out? I think." She began, but frowned once more then she broke out to a large grin.

"Ruka! My friend, how are you?"

Endymion looked up at the mention of the racer she was always with according to entertainment news. He didn't bother to look up anything else about the racer, he only knew that if you typed in Serena's name, the other one's followed.

"Ok! I'm with the mean teacher...bye bye!" Serena hung up before collapsing on the couch again. He stared at her still figure, but just as he predicted, she sprung back up again and stared at him.

"You remind me of someone." He heard her say quietly as she took her hand to caress his cheek. He saw his love looking back at him when Serena's gaze softened at his direction. Then the moment was shattered when a large bang came from the door followed with many doorbell sounds. He opened the door to see a seething blonde that was also from his past. The princess of Uranus was reincarnated too, as Serena's best friend. He hid his surprise when he saw her. In the past, he had actually gotten along quite well with the outer princesses. They were glad he was more serious than the inner ones, who encouraged Serenity's silly habits as they called it. They approved of his rationality. Haruka walked right by him and to her passed out friend on the couch. She slowly turned to Endymion with a glare, "You better not have taken advantage of her or I will kill you." She threatened quietly.

"Nothing happened, I found her wandering around and she didn't have her keys so I let her stay for a bit." He looked into her gray eyes as she analyzed him to see if he was lying. Haruka nodded when her analysis was finished before picking up her best friend who was still passed out and made her way to the exit. He walked her out and watched as Haruka took out her own keys and unlocked Serena's apartment.

Endymion walked back into his apartment only to see a familiar pink phone sitting on his coffee table. He really shouldn't, it was an invasion of privacy. With a press of a button, the screen lit up with a picture of both blondes leaning against a white Ferrari. Serena's long locks were curled at the ends and Haruka's shorter hair was styled as well. Both were laughing. Surprisingly there was no password. He slid his fingers across the screen only to see it unlock before his eyes. He examined the device carefully, pressing the colorful looking squares, one opened up what looked like a conversation. Endymion's own phone wasn't this high tech. He knew it was wrong to read her messages, it was an invasion of privacy, but he couldn't help it. He had to know if Serenity and Serena shared any similarities besides their face. He looked through all the names in her messages and clicked on a random name, Hina.

**Limited edition only 5 of them ever made!**

_Good job you made me happy for once_

**Serena be nice**

Darien swiped back to the list of names and faces with those names. One face did catch his eye, the angry girl from earlier. How did they become so close? He scrolled the never ending messages that the two sent and stopped midway and read a random one.

_Ohh a hot date? With whom?_

**Some model, I don't know**

_Oh my god old woman shouldn't you think about settling down_

**3 years my junior means nothing**

_Shut up_

He read through the list of conversations and noticed how their bickering continued so they were quite close. He read some confusing ones, probably inside jokes, some serious one, sometimes they were just asking each other to meet up, but one set of messages caught his attention.

**Happy birthday girl**

_That's all you have to type to me, a decade of friendship and I get that?_

**Shut up, we're celebrating on Thursday then I will hand you a 10 page essay all about our friendship**

_I'm expecting that, I'll meet you tonight at the usual place_

**Where were you today? Kato said you cancelled everything**

_I visited the hospital_

**How is he?**

_He's...the same I guess...he talked to me today_

Who was this he? There were the smallest mentions of a 'he' but never a name. It made Endymion curious, but then his mother's words came to him. She would be so disappointed and angry with his current actions. He quickly turned off her phone and left it on the coffee table. He quickly slammed his bedroom door and tried to rid himself of the temptation to look.

* * *

"Flipping, flacking sun." Serena cursed when the light hit her eyes. She struggled to sit up, but that was a bad idea when the pounding in her head got stronger. She rubbed her eyes and her first image were feet, followed by skinny jeans and a fitted plaid button up shirt. Her best friend looked feminine, this must be a dream.

"Good morning princess." Haruka announced, smirking when Serena began to bury herself in her blankets, "I called your manager, luckily you're taking time off this week to replenish and nurture your acting soul, whatever the hell that is. Oh and then I hear your first day back was today, but you got too wasted to do anything."

Haruka yanked the blankets from her friend, which resulted in an impromptu tug of war and Haruka not affected by the hangover won, but Serena still had her pillows. Her friend quickly got to work and threw the pillows on the floor, "Smile for me." She told Serena sarcastically.

"You're a bigger bitch than usual!" Serena stood and shouted ignoring the dizziness and almost fell over

"I'm a bigger bitch than usual because of your company last night, I've told you countless times to not get drunk unless Kato or I am with you! Your neighbor? Really Serena, how do you not know if he's secretly a pervert or something?" Haruka lectured while handing Serena a glass of water.

"I know he's not a pervert because he doesn't even like me! Have you ever talked to the man? I feel the weird need to stand up straighter. He's so formal and professional even though we're the same age…I think… I feel like I'm talking to an 80 year old!" Serena expressed with frustration, downing the water like the shots she had last night. Haruka smirked in amusement at her friend's behavior.

"What?"

"You've finally met someone who doesn't give a damn about you." Haruka told her bluntly, "You don't care if the world hates your guts, but if someone doesn't give you any of their time, you freak out. It's quite amusing."

"I do not and I would have had company if you had picked up your phone." Serena complained as Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I was out with one of my friends. It's was his birthday and the music was pretty loud."

Serena's smile turned playful, "I cock blocked you didn't I?"

Haruka groaned, "You're so immature."

"I may be immature, but I know you. I know the company you hang around are not a bunch of saints."

"You also know those girls have probably gone to every racer in the circuit too? I'm not that desperate princess." Haruka replied, pushing her friend lightly as she giggled. Serena dug around her sheets and blankets, frowning.

"Where's my phone?"

Haruka shrugged, "Check your bag."

"I wasn't holding a bag." Serena leaped out of bed, ignoring her dizziness and began her search. Haruka wasn't much help. She sat on Serena's bed watching her suffer, "Where did you go last night?"

The memories were a little fuzzy, but a few details popped out, "The bar then the," She groaned, "The mini-mart."

"Just go get it."

"He'll probably have sold everything to paparazzi right now," Serena flopped on her bed, "My reputation is down the drain, Haruka it's back to old habits."

"Don't be so dramatic. You know you're talking about Kyo right? He's lived here long enough to not do anything. Remember our messes bring him giggles." Haruka replied dryly, "I remember when I got drunk at the mini-mart. Apparently I started to sing."

"I was there and you did sing. You tried to serenade the vegetables."

Haruka opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Haruka opened the door and there was the senior citizen Serena despised, holding a familiar pink phone, "You left it at my home, by the way it kept going off and I didn't know the password." Darien handed Haruka the phone, before turning around muttering about the youth and technology, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Endymion turned around, glaring at Haruka who smirked, "I apologize for yelling at you in the middle of the night. She's a famous celebrity and the public deem her as pretty, I mean I think her face is rather wide, but it's the majority that matters."

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed, offended, but Haruka just waved a hand to dismiss her. Endymion slowly nodded, "It's fine, understandable even."

"Tenoh Haruka, you know that one behind me. I am the idiot over there's best friend." Haruka introduced sticking her hand.

Endymion almost smiled. Uranus was cordial to him, never friendly. She called him a pretty boy when they first met. He took her hand, "Dr. Darien Shields, pleased to meet you."

Serena's turned her head quickly, "I thought you are a professor?"

Haruka rolled her eyes, exaggerating the expression, "He means his PhD."

"Does that mean you're my senior? I'm 25 are you like 10 years older than I am?" Serena asked, "That'll explain some things."

"According to my birth certificate, I'm 28." Endymion replied dryly, "And what does that even mean?"

Serena ignored her hangover, smiling victoriously, "Is that your question? You'll only have 8 left."

Haruka groaned, "You're playing that game? Again?"

"Hush," She silenced, "Is it?"

"Very well, it is." Endymion replied, he didn't see himself gaining anything, but he didn't see himself losing any either. The faster he finished this game; he'll be done with her nonsense.

"You act like an old man." Serena bluntly stated.

Haruka turned to her best friend, before quickly grabbing her stuff, "I have to…pick up my car." She ran to the door, shutting it with a loud bang. Endymion turned to Serena in confusion.

Serena waved him off, "She hates confrontations."

"I prefer the term mature for my age. I don't see the point in acting like a disgruntled youth when you've experienced as much as I have."

"Like what? You went to school longer than most of us congrats." She shot back.

Endymion rolled his eyes, "At least I act my age, unlike some people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is that your question? You'll only have 8 left." He repeated as she glared.

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm only doing what's fair."

Serena stood up, crossing her arms, "Get out!"

"Just because you're famous, doesn't mean you don't deserve to hear the truth once in a blue moon." Endymion replied coldly, leaving Serena alone in her apartment. Serena glared at the door then grabbed a pillow, followed by a shriek into said pillow.


	4. Normality

**Sorry for the wait. School is a drag, but I finally was able to write! Soooo this chapter is more history and introducing more reincarnations. Enjoy**

* * *

Once upon a time, his father was grooming him to be king, but now he was pretending to be a meager human with a talent for diplomacy. Kunzite had suggested once that he could try to be one of the leaders of the world, but the idea was objected due to his lack of aging. So he used his skills he had acquired as a prince in his mundane life, especially in his classroom. Teaching became a passion of his after tutoring for lords and ladies for most of his life. Then the development of universities had come out and now, he couldn't imagine himself doing anything but teaching. He walked up and down the aisles, observing his pupils on their exam. So far, no suspicious activity was occurring. Endymion looked up, and there were no hands either. This was probably his most well behaved class to date, no cheaters. After the last student left, Endymion waited and as punctual as always, his next student entered with another woman following her.

"Here's the test Minako, its multiple choice and then 2 short answer." Endymion was astonished to see the next face that came from the past was his student. And just like the others, she was not like their past selves.

Minako nodded as the other woman took the test from Endymion's hands. The other woman began to read the questions and each of the answers as Minako answered. Endymion sighed, looking at Minako, he understood that reincarnation was a tricky thing. Minako Aino is blind. She had been since a terrible car accident when she was six costing her vision. She was brilliant like Princess Venus, but that was it when it came to personality comparison.

After the exam was over Minako sighed, typing the last few characters. She felt satisfied with her work, but she still felt as if something was missing. She listened until Miss Nakano closed the laptop before she stood up from the desk. She knew she was missing the last bit of information he had taught a few classes ago, if only she could remember what it was. Minako knew she was going to get points deducted for that, but at least the exam was over and done with. She walked out of the classroom with intent on going to get cake, when a voice stopped her.

"Minako!" She smiled at the familiar voice and turned behind her.

"Shizuka, what did you think about the test?"

The other girl rolled her emerald eyes in response, "How about we don't talk about my failure and get cake instead?"

Minako grinned and shook her head, "Please tell me you studied."

"I did study, with a cutie like that during lectures I have to pass." Shizuka winked, but groaned when she once again forgot who she was talking to, "I winked."

"I know." Minako laughed, "We've been friends since we were six, and I know you."

"Where's Miki?" Shizuka asked.

"I just finished my exam, you really think I know where she is." Minako drawled, "A boy?"

"She's not that much of a bubble brain." Shizuka defended, before she remembered. "Yes she is. She told me Fujioka Hiroto asked her to meet him at the library."

"Of course he did, let's go find her."

Endymion waited until the two left, watching their interaction with intrigue. Even with her disability, she was not weak. If he wasn't her teacher and hadn't been watching her closely, he wouldn't had known she was blind. He stepped out of his classroom, his eyes still following the. It was so….normal. Normality that required the students to ramble about their superficial daily lives as they made their way from class to class. After school, the students still complained, but in a different setting that was more comfortable than the uniformity that is school. Minako is a statistic, contributing to this group. This group that hadn't really changed from centuries ago. Endymion couldn't help but be happy for her normality. He looked out of the window, towards the pale white crescent in a sea of sky blue. Maybe this was what Queen Serenity meant by second chance. A chance where the worst thing a young person should be worrying about is the next exam not the feeling of an impending war on the horizon.

* * *

Serena sighed at the door in front of her. It was nearly sunset according the view of the large windows and she had been waiting for hours. Serena looked up at the lights that slowly flickering on then back at her watch. The lights came on at 5:00 pm every night and off at 7:30 am. She paced in front of the door, listening to the click noises from her black boots. There was a rhythm to them, she noticed when she walked back and forth in front of the door. Running a hand through her curls, she sank back down on the chair, waiting. What was she waiting for? There was never going to be any good news. Finally what felt like eternity, the door finally opened.

"How is he?" She asked monotone, waiting for the words she never wanted to hear.

"He's stable."

Serena rolled her eyes, "He had a seizure and it took you longer than usual to make him 'stable'. Just tell me the truth."

Dr. Beaumont sighed, "It was started due to a panic attack. I'm not quite sure what triggered it, but I think it was because of his wife trying to…."

"Tell that bitch to stick a knife in her chest then go die in a hole." Serena snarled, whipping out her phone, "I need Kato to get me some guards. Remember Adam, only the names on that list are the ones that can see him."

"Miss Tsukino, maybe she can…."

"I have taken care of every bill and medical expense since I was 15. I have gotten my father the best treatment in the world for this. You don't even know what I've sacrificed for my father so I think that means I get a say in who can see him and who can't. Only family and his closest friends can visit." Serena stressed, her voice turning cold. "_She_ is neither. She's dead to me." She concluded, leaving Dr. Adam Beaumont to sigh sadly. He had been the doctor on this case since it began. Once again he thought to himself that she had grown up too quickly.

Serena's eyes softened when she looked at her father. He was sleeping and for the first time in weeks, it looked like a peaceful one. She walked over, wishing she had worn different shoes. The noise that had brought comfort to her just moments before now annoyed the crap out of her. She placed a hand on his forehead, brushing it away from his face. Her grandmother was right, he needed a haircut.

"I had work, I'm sorry I missed today and let _her _try to speak with you. You may not be angry with her, but I am. I know I'm stubborn and hard headed, but I mean well. I can't get over her leaving because she couldn't handle it. I was 13 and I could handle it. I can't help but think if she stayed, I wouldn't have had to disappoint you for what I did just to pay off those bills. You'll always be police chief so I know you were angry with me. It would have saved you heartache and me maybe the last bit of good in me. Or maybe nothing would have changed." She leaned down and pressed her lips against his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She quietly walked towards the exit to see two men standing before her, waiting for instructions. Serena smirked, Kato was good. She reached for a folder in her large blue tote and handed it to the one that seemed like the leader.

"This is a list with a name and photo of everyone that is allowed to visit my father. There's also a list and photo of the staff that is in charge of him. No one besides these people can visit him." She reached into her bag for one photo of a woman with short blonde hair, "My mother, Tsukino Asuka is not allowed. Do I make myself clear?"

_Flashback_

_Serena sat next to her uncle and aunt, who were both looking haggard after a day of hard work. She sorted the envelopes in order of due date. The next one was due in a week and she barely had enough to cover a fraction of it. _

"_You shouldn't have to worry about this. You're barely a child." She looked up at her aunt who came back from the kitchen with tea._

"_It's my responsibility. I have a commercial shoot tomorrow." _

"_And school." Her uncle scolded, "You have to think about your education. Your father wants you to think about it. You barely got in with your entrance exam scores."_

"_I know." Serena sighed, "But the bills keep racking up and I don't have enough left from my time as a child actress."_

"_We're helping too. Every one of us." Her aunt replied, "Remember why you quit that business in the first place. You wanted a normal life. That business was slowly corrupting you and you were only ten years old. You didn't know what you were getting yourself into."_

"_If I stayed, he wouldn't still be in the village hospital. He would be getting the best treatment in the world." Serena rationalized, "If I hadn't been so selfish…."_

_Her uncle grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look into his eyes, "You are not selfish. Look at what you're doing for you family after your mother left."_

"_I need air. Uncle Artemis." She turned towards the door reaching for the handle before stopping. "I'll be back. I promise."_

_Artemis almost followed her until his wife stopped him, "It's been a long time since she's let out her feelings. This is too much for a 15 year old girl." Luna looked at the door, "She needs time."_

_Serena felt light headed, overwhelmed with her emotions she left the house with no intent on going anywhere. She ran to the beach her parents used to take her to every summer when she was on break for two weeks. It had been so long since she had been here and nothing had changed. Serena sank down to her knees, sitting down on the sand. Her aunt would probably have fit over the stains, but she couldn't find it in her to care. Serena reached into her pocket for her once most prized possession, her phone. She had expected no messages or phone calls, but to her surprise the small screen read 'new message'. Serena thought about all of the people that could have contacted her, they were all family and preferred phone calls or meeting in person. She hadn't given her number to anyone at school, she couldn't stand a single person at that establishment. She flipped open the phone and for the first time since her father was diagnosed, she laughed. _

_**I'm bored**_

_Her only friends she could ever make were involved in that industry. The industry she had thrived in before she wanted to experience a regular mundane life. As a child she preferred being homeschooled by the tutors at her agency. She felt as if she was far more mature compared to others her age. Who could say that they too had been forced to make themselves cry at the age of six? There were private classrooms with others like her. Thrown into fame at a young enough age that normality seemed overrated for people like them. She press the green phone button and waited. She didn't have to wait long for the arrogant voice._

"_I'm bored."_

"_What do you want to do?"_

_Haruka had taken a liking to the snarky former actress, "I'll come meet you. Where are you?"_

"_Do you have GPS?" Serena asked, doubtful of anyone knowing where her village even was. Half an hour later Serena turned when she saw headlights flashing in her direction. The other blonde turned off the car and strolled to where Serena was. She looked down at Serena before groaning and sitting beside her._

"_Luckily these aren't designer." Serena looked down at the grey sweatpants and looked at Haruka in curiosity._

"_You care about designer?"_

"_I'm a girl. I still appreciate the nice stuff." Haruka replied dryly, "So why are we sitting at a potential murder spot?"_

"_It looks nicer when it's sunny." Serena defended, "You are at my birthplace."_

_Haruka's jaw dropped, "You didn't grow up in the city?"_

_Serena shook her head, "I grew up in a fishing village. My family moved to the city officially when I was 8 then two years later we moved back after I quit show business. What about you?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_I've told you a bit about me, you have to return the gesture." Serena rolled her eyes as Haruka leaned down and rested on her forearms, watching the waves._

"_I'm an orphan that never left metropolis."_

"_Let's play 20 questions." Serena declared as Haruka looked back rolling her eyes._

"_How much of a child are you?"_

"_I'm 15, I'm supposed to act like a child."_

"_But you don't."_

_Serena joined her on the sand, "Let's get to know each other. I haven't had a friend in a long time."_

_Haruka turned to her with a smile, "I guess, I haven't either and because I decided to seek you out first, I get first question."_

"_Why are you here in the middle of the night alone?"_

_Serena sighed, "Family issues. I needed some air. How did you start racing?"_

"_Illegally."_

"_What?" Serena exclaimed scrambling to sit up. Haruka followed her with an amused look._

"_That's a 2__nd__ question and I believe it's my turn. What family issues and please be specific." _

_Serena glared, "My father's in the hospital with an incurable disease. Bills are piling up and my family and I don't have enough." _

_Haruka nodded satisfied with the answer, but a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes. "Let me take you somewhere."_

_Serena frowned but followed after Haruka and got into the car. Haruka began to drive at speeds that were way over the limit when they drove out of the village. The speeds almost made Serena sick, but she was enjoying rush of adrenaline that shot through her. _

_Serena laughed a 2__nd__ time that night, "It's official you are my best friend."_

"_I could be a psycho killer for all you know." Haruka retorted, but she was flattered at the comment, "Partners in crime?"_

"_I'll help with the bodies." _

"_I've never had a female best friend. I couldn't ever stand to be in those silly girl groups in school because I wanted to push all of them into a volcano." Haruka confessed, turning onto a supposedly abandoned road._

"_I haven't had an actual friend since I quit acting that wasn't my family." Serena smirked, "I guess it's a good thing we met."_

_Serena looked at the empty road and at the tunnel that was seconds away from them. It was dark at first before she heard the loud thumping of a bass and a bunch of flashier cars than the ones she was in entered her peripheral vision. There were people everywhere she looked, with girls scantily clad and boys trying to show off to get lucky. Further away from the crowd she spotted a truck became a makeshift bar. She was surprised when Haruka didn't hit a single person considering how crowded it was._

"_What is this place?"_

_"You need money fast right?" _

_Serena slowly nodded in reply, "but, I can't drive."_

"_I'll teach you. Considering how much fun you were having when I was driving that fast, you'll be fine. Tonight you're just watching." Haruka parked further down where not as many people were, but was still pretty packed. The two blondes got out of the car and Serena followed Haruka who was staying away._

"_You love the attention, what's gotten into you now?" Serena asked, this was peculiar behavior for the cocky blonde who soaked up the attention from her wins. _

_Haruka shrugged, "I'm a professional now so I can't race with them anymore. These people I used to consider my family, but we're not the same anymore. It's easier this way." Easier said than done when Haruka winced when she heard her name._

"_Tenoh." She sighed, but plastered a fake smile at the man approaching them. _

"_How are you?" _

_The man dropped his cigarette and stomped on it with his boots, "I'm surprised to see you here."_

"_I can't come back for a visit?" Haruka looked over the car behind him, "Yours?"_

_He grinned, his blue eyes flashing with confidence, "It is now." He turned his attention to Serena, "Who's your friend?"_

"_She's my cousin." Haruka lied as the other man nodded._

"_I thought you're an orphan?"'_

"_Orphans have cousins." He nodded and looked at Haruka, "You remember the rules?"_

"_I helped you create most of them so yep." Haruka replied dryly, then dragged Serena away. She stopped, looked down at her watch then back at the empty road. Then a few minutes two cars came speeding down the tunnel to the spray painted finish line. Serena winced at the loud screams and cheers from the crowd and watched as the man that had berated Haruka earlier came out and handed the winner with a large wad of cash. She looked at the money in shock. That was enough for all of the bills and maybe the ability to move her father into a better hospital._

_She turned to Haruka, "Can I become as good as that?"_

"_With me as your coach, you'll be better."_

* * *

Endymion took his usual path on his way to work. He rode pass the convenience store, through the park, and over the bridge; however something was amiss. The bridge that was a part of his meticulous routine, was closed off with police tape. Endymion frowned at the sight of the eager reporters. His routine was thrown off and he wanted to know the cause. Endymion stood off to the side, grateful for his height so he didn't have to push his way in. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, this was a very excellent reason for messing up his routine. There was a body. He couldn't get a good look at it, but he was sure it was a female. Endymion never understood the curiosity for human brutality and death, but he supposed at this moment he was joining the masses. Just when he decided he was going to leave and read this story in the paper tomorrow, a familiar voice caught his attention.

"I need her body brought back to the lab. Nakamura, try to see if you can track her phone because at this day and age who doesn't have a phone and no you idiot it was rhetorical question. Rookie, try to see if there's anything on cameras up ahead." Nephrite commanded as he stood up. He rolled his eyes at the team he was given.

He turned around to go face the media and was astonished at the face staring back at him. His prince grinned in response, crossing his arms. He ducked his head over the tape, ignoring the media.

"Your highness." He greeted as Endymion shook his head.

"It's been a long time since I've been your prince. Endymion will do, old friend."

Nephrite chuckled, "I'm afraid you've caught me at a bad time. And I swore to you my forever allegiance."

"Detective?" Endymion asked, "How did that happen?"

"That's a long story." Nephrite looked over him, "I don't know what you are."

"Professor at the university." Endymion replied. He looked over his friend's shoulder and gasped. He knew her. Nephrite looked at his friend, concerned at his sad expression.

"I believe I know her." With that Nephrite dragged his friend over to the crime scene, pushing him under the tape. As Endymion approached through body, he sighed.

"She's one of the professors at the university."

"And how do you know her sir?" Another man asked, suspicion dripping from his voice.

Nephrite's eyes narrowed at the accusation against his friend, "He takes this route to work every day and he happens to work at the university so they are colleagues. Are you going to accuse everyone at that school?"

The man glared at Nephrite, muttering something incoherent before turning away.

"Idiots. All fresh out of the academy thinking they can prove something." Nephrite rolled his eyes, "So I guess I have to ask you to tell me everything about her."

"Nephrite, class starts in half an hour." Endymion protested.

"I haven't seen you since the freaking Renaissance. I'm a bit more important than them." Nephrite joked, "I'm serious about the questions."

"She came back from California after getting her masters in English. This was her first semester teaching. I didn't know her well." Endymion answered, "She helped one of my students, who's blind take her exams."

"We have a lot to discuss old friend." Nephrite smiled before making his way back to the others. Endymion looked down at his phone to see an address.

Endymion entered the busy coffee chain. He looked down at his watch, it was 4:00pm and these people still needed coffee? Well, he was now going to be one of them so it was best not to judge. He spotted his former general with 3 coffees? Who was going to join them?

"Who's that for?" Endymion asked, gesturing to the 3rd cup.

"Best friend, you will be surprised." Nephrite muttered, sipping on his own, "So when did you get back to Japan?"

"Just a few months, Kunzite finalized everything for me." Endymion explained.

Nephrite looked up in surprise, "Kunzite's here? He hated this region back then."

"It's the Princess of Venus's favorite place whenever she had to come to Earth." Endymion told him, he sighed thinking about his friend.

"I'm surprised he didn't follow you everywhere you went."

Endymion chuckled, "He wanted to at first, but I made him live his life. I had to discover and the see the world that isn't mine anymore. I wanted to know what I wanted to do instead of a prince."

"Well we should get together soon, all of us." Nephrite placed his cup down, "What about the others?"

"I was hoping to ask you the same question. The last time I saw Zoisite was during the war in the 40s."

Nephrite shook his head, "Jadeite has never been easy to track down. Whenever I think I've found him again, it's just an empty grave. He's lived many lives."

Endymion was about to respond before a flash of brunette almost tackled Nephrite to the ground. He looked at the figure in shock, Nephrite was right. He was surprised.

"I got it!" She squealed, "Oh my god, I got it!"

Nephrite laughed, "I told you so. Besides if they didn't it would have been their loss." He turned to Endymion with a sheepish smile.

"This is my best friend, Makoto Kino." He opened his mouth about to introduce them, until he realized, he didn't know his name in this era. The former princess, held out her hand causing Endymion to snap out of his daze.

"Darien Shields, pleased to meet you."

"Sorry if I look crazy, I'm not normally like this." Makoto grinned it had shocked the prince. Princess Lita was never this warm or open to...anyone. She shook his hand then turned back to her best friend.

"How do you know each other?" Makoto placed her hands on her hips in fake anger, "Nephrite, I thought I knew everything there is to know about you."

Nephrite chuckled, "You can't know everything about a person. To answer your question, Darien and I knew each other in high school."

Endymion sighed at his lie, plastering a smile when Makoto turned back to him, "I left to finish my education in America afterwards, but we go way back."

"Well any friend of Neph's is a friend of mine." Makoto took her coffee, "So what do you do?"

"I'm a professor at the University of Tokyo."

"Wow, prestigious. My parents wanted me to go there." Makoto stated, "I didn't even pass the entrance exams."

Endymion took her sigh as one of sadness, "I'm sorry."

Nephrite knew better and scoffed, "Oh please, she wanted to go overseas. She went to King's College in London."

"Which is where I met this ray of sunshine." Makoto rolled her eyes gesturing to Nephrite.

"How did you two meet?" Endymion asked out of curiosity.

Makoto shrugged, "We were roommates."

"Really?"

She nodded, "They messed up his information so he was out of a place to live. Luckily I became his guardian angel and allowed him to stay in my humble abode."

"What she means is, she wanted to make her parents angry and found the first homeless person she could find and force them to live with her." Nephrite interjected.

"You could have left at any time."

"You wrote my name down next to yours. I didn't have a choice."

Endymion watched their banter back and forth with a grin. He couldn't believe Lita's reincarnation was now best friends with his general. He remembered the instant attraction the pair had for each other and in this life it had changed drastically. There was no pressure to be a Senshi and be heir to the throne of Jupiter. Makoto laughed at whatever Nephrite had said before taking the remainder of her coffee and drinking it. Endymion observed Nephrite who was looking at her with affection and love. She didn't see it.

Makoto turned her attention back to Endymion, "Okay, so how was he when he was younger?"

"I've already told you."

She shook her head at him, "You could be lying."

Endymion smirked, "When Nephrite was little, he was the troublemaker in our little group. Well I suppose he wasn't the biggest one that's probably our other friend." Endymion's tone turned nostalgic getting lost in his memories, "He never thought things through and tended to get all of us in trouble because of his crazy ideas that were never fully planned out. He butted heads a lot our other friend I guess you can call him the big brother. I remember when Kunzite almost daggered you."

"Daggered?" Makoto's shocked tone brought Endymion back to the present. Nephrite groaned silently behind Makoto, while he glared at Endymion who forgot who they were around.

Endymion nodded, "We were really into the medieval days. Daggering means…well….um."

"To be stabbed with bread." Nephrite put in, "Not an actual dagger."

"Uh huh." Makoto said in disbelief, "Stabbed with bread?"

"It was creative wasn't it?"

"Let's pretend I believe you, what else?"

"Enough about him. I want to know more about you. Might I ask as to why you were so excited earlier?" Endymion asked, watching as Makoto's smile widened.

"I got a job as a reporter at Japan Times." She answered, "I didn't even understand why I chose journalism in the first place in London, but I just fell completely in love with digging for more and knowing the whole story. You know?"

"I do." Endymion smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. I wasn't even going to think about applying or going for it. I mean there are people so much more qualified, but thanks to Nephrite's encouragement I went for it." She nudged Nephrite playfully causing him to choke on his remaining coffee. Makoto looked down at her phone and her eyes widened.

"Oh god, I forgot!"

Nephrite rolled his eyes, "Dinner with your parents?"

"Yeah, you sure you don't want to come? My parents are most likely expecting you."

"Maybe next week if work isn't a problem. I'm going to catch up with En...Darien." Endymion watched as she quickly got out of her seat, hugging Nephrite tightly before waving at him.

"It was great to meet you."

"Likewise."

Nephrite watched her run to the bus before turning his attention back to Endymion, who looked amused.

"What?"

"She's sweet."

"We're just friends."

Endymion scoffed, "You don't look at someone like that and are just friends."

"Did you just try to pry into my personal life?"

Endymion shrugged, "It's been a thousand years and I've changed."

"You've never sounded so immature." Nephrite paused, resting his chin against his hand. "I kind of like it."

"I'm not the stuffy prince I once was."

"You're still pretty stuffy though." Nephrite pointed out as he leaned against his chair, taking a bite out of his cherry Danish.

Endymion rolled his eyes, "I was raised to be a prince and groomed to be a king."

"I was raised to be one of the Shitennou and groomed to be princeling of the western kingdom, but you don't see me with a stick up my ass." Nephrite grinned watching his former prince once again roll his eyes.

"You know you could tear something with those dramatic movements."

"The proper term is Lord of the Western Kingdom."

"The old administration was quite creative with their names."

"It's simple and easy to remember."

"You're from Elysian, which is so easy to remember."

"You said I will always be your prince. So as your prince I command you to shut it."

"That's just pompous oh great ruler of mine."

"So explain more of this Makoto to me."

Nephrite groaned, "She's my best friend, need I say more."

"That you're in love with."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nephrite denied then began to stand up.

Endymion followed his lead, "But you do. You used to be so forward."

"I've learned some tact over the years." Nephrite and Endymion made their way out of the cafe. Nephrite watched his friend make his way over to his bike, "You don't have a car."

"I live in a thriving city where a car seems pointless." Endymion shrugged, putting on his helmet.

"Yeah, we're taking my car."

"But my bike..."

"Just strap it on the car." Nephrite led Endymion to his car parked on the side of the road. It was the type of car that you see all over the road in an assortment of colors. This car in particular is silver, which made it more inconspicuous.

"I never thought you would have this kind of car. You were kind of flashy once upon a time."

Nephrite shrugged, "I became a detective and this car is invisible. You see it, but you see three more of the same car. It becomes unimportant." He got into his car and waited for Endymion to strap his bike back on.

"Where do you live?" Endymion pointed out the directions and watched as Nephrite groan.

"You live in the rich district?"

"Kunzite picked it out when I moved back to Japan. He still likes lavish things." Endymion got out of the car as Nephrite followed.

Endymion nodded and got into the elevator. It almost closed before a familiar starlet opened the doors once more. It was night time but she still had her sunglasses on. Instead of her usual far too glamourous day wear she usually was adorned it, today she wasn't. Serena looked too simple in her black heeled boots, dark blue jeans, and a blue button up shirt. Her hair was in messy curls from the day before, but what struck him as striking was quiet she was. Whenever they were on the elevator together, she always had a witty remark on her tongue. Nephrite hid his disbelief quite well. When he saw the former moon princess, he was surprised by how calm Endymion looked. He was even more astonished when they lived in the same apartment complex.

"Lovely evening wasn't it?" Endymion commented, waiting for a reaction.

Serena rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses, "I'm not in the mood for small talk Dr. Shields." She turned to Nephrite. She took off her sunglasses and met his eyes.

"You saved my life."

"Miss Tsukino, I was doing my job."

She shook her head, "You caught my stalker. How have you been detective? I wasn't aware you knew my neighbor."

"We're old friends." Nephrite replied, "We go way back."

"I'm glad he has friends his age. I thought I was the only one."

Endymion rolled his eyes, "We aren't friends."

"Right I forgot, you hate me." Serena smirked. She waited for the elevator to open before waltzing off, but not before Endymion's voice stopped her.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to him, "Why would you ask me that?

Endymion shrugged, "You're not wearing something that looks extremely uncomfortable. You blend in. You're not wearing any makeup and yes I know because your makeup is usually rather dramatic. I assumed it was because that is your persona to the public eye, but you relish in your gaudy clothes."

"Are you psychoanalyzing me?" He shrugged once more before going into his apartment. He paused and turned to her, "I don't hate you."

"What?"

"I don't hate you." Endymion repeated, "You annoy and irritate me, but I find your perkiness and your snarky ways refreshing. It throws my predictable life, unpredictable. Good night."

Serena stared at the 2nd door she had faced today. She smiled at it and whispered, "Good night."


	5. Evil Twin

**Sorry it took so long. I've had a lack of inspiration as well as I've been wanting to edit Arrow Through the Heart so that won't be updated for a while. Thank you for your kind words. Oh and Serena in this story isn't a nice girl...she really isn't. Please review, favorite and follow to your heart's content :D **

* * *

"It's official, you hate me."

Serena looked up at the night sky with distain painted on her face. There wasn't anyone around and her phone died. Well the ending of the drama can be cut out. Serena looked down at her gold watch, her heel tapping automatically. It was a habit she picked up due to her lack of patience for anyone. She should have had Kato drive her, but no she insisted she could go there by herself. Of course her car decided to break down so then she decided to walk. Too bad she had been relying too much on her GPS to walk there she got lost. The universe is truly against her. It began to rain.

"What are you doing?" Serena looked up to see her neighbor with a heavy coat on his bicycle. How could anyone ride a bike in this weather?

"My car broke and I'm in the middle of nowhere!" Serena shouted. He stuck out his arm while holding his umbrella to shield her as well.

His face remained neutral but his voice still managed to penetrate through the glass, "You're on the university's property."

"Are you serious? Then why are there trees everywhere? I'm pretty sure I'm in the middle of a forest."

Endymion rolled his eyes, "Have you ever seen pictures of the University of Tokyo? There are many trees planted."

"Well…I…" Serena stuttered, but couldn't think of another word.

"You should stop dropping in my life unexpected." Endymion muttered to himself, but she still heard.

"Excuse me? The majority of Japan's would love for me to drop into their mundane lives." Serena replied, offended by his words.

Endymion ignored her and began to walk ignoring her outcry as she ran over to the umbrella then froze when she hooked her arm through his. He looked down at their linked arms then turned to stare at her. He began to repeat his mantra of how this wasn't the Silver Millennium, but she mistaken his stare as something else entirely.

"Oh no, this isn't meant to be romantic in any sense. It's so when you run away, I'll still have an umbrella over me. Completely innocent I swear!" She corrected, beginning to fidget because of his stare.

Endymion didn't reply so she had to quickly walk just to keep up with his long strides. Those strides led them to the dark building of the university. She waited for him to turn on the lights or a flashlight but he did neither instead stalking towards one of the empty classrooms. Serena tried to follow him into the room, but he didn't hold open the door instead allowing it to slam in her face. Serena's mouth dropped. She crossed her arms as she pushed open the door to see him sitting on his desk. He took various folders out of his backpack, today there wasn't a briefcase. He turned on the flashlight on his phone before hovering over the papers with his favorite red pen.

Serena flipped the light switch next to the door, but nothing happened. She tried a couple more times but the room remained dark.

"It's a black out, stop trying." Serena glared at the professor who didn't look up when he spoke to her. His focus remained on the papers he was grading. Serena looked around the classroom making her way to the desk in front of him. She rested her chin over both hands staring at him. He didn't seem to notice or maybe he just didn't care. She watched as his eyebrows furrowed at the paper in front of him. He tilted his head with a raised eyebrow at the next one. He ever rolled his eyes at the one after. Was that a test? Maybe an essay? She must be bored if watching a teacher grade papers is considered fun.

"What do you teach?"

As predicted he didn't look up, "Sociology and psychology."

"Can I ask you questions about the subject like a student?"

His hand froze over the remarks he was writing. He closed his eyes and sighed like he was going to regret this, "Sure."

"Do you believe in love?"

"I've been through too much to know that it's going to last." Endymion's eyes closed, he revealed too much. He tried to divert the attention from him, "What about you?"

Serena scoffed, "Love is for children. Naïve lies to comfort them in the dark."

"That's pretty dark for one such as yourself." Endymion responded hiding his surprise. With her glamourous life you would think falling in love would be one of her dreams.

"You don't know a damn thing about me. Just like how I don't know a damn thing about you." Serena replied crossing her arms.

"So why do you watch me?" Endymion asked diverting the subject, "You never did answer my question in this silly game of yours."

Serena blinked at the topic change. She unfolded her arms, placing them on the desk trying to look neutral, "I like watching people. That's how I learned how to act. Don't think you're special."

As Serena tried to fix her mask an idea came to her. So the eighty year old wasn't going to be like other men? She highly doubted that. All men were the same. Let's knock the professor off his pedestal. She sauntered up to his desk with seductive look she had perfected over the years. She brought her manicured finger under his chin and tilted his head up to look in her eyes. She couldn't help but be a little enchanted by his bright sapphire eyes. He looked composed and controlled as he returned her flirty smile with a bored look. There was only one way to find out. Serena trailed her hand down his neck trying to find a pulse, but before she could he had her wrist in a tight hold to stop her wandering.

What she didn't know was that he almost lost control. His mask that he had sculpted to perfection for centuries, he almost took off for this woman in front of him. For so long he had tried to get the image of his first love out of his mind with mindless affairs or drunken nights where he woke up confused and alone. Being this close to her reincarnation he almost fell for her, but in her cerulean eyes there's only deception. Her charming seductive façade dropped to reveal fury in her eyes at being manhandled, but he didn't care.

"What are you doing?" Endymion demanded calmly.

Serena tried to pull her arm away but his hand was like a handcuff. Her eyes narrowed at him, "Let me go."

"I've explained this to you already. You are a pest to me just like how I am to you. I am not one of your boys that you toy around with when you're bored. I have no interest in anyone like yourself." Endymion dropped her wrist then stood up, papers in his hand. He left the door wide open as he stormed off into the night.

What she didn't know was that underneath that cold rejection, his heart was beating fast. So fast he could feel a heart attack in his chest, but the sudden attraction he had for the celebrity faded away left with the familiar emptiness in his chest. His throat clenched in pain from the bottled emotions that are centuries long. He opened jacket pocket and pulled out gold pocket watch that surprisingly lasted for a thousand years.

#$!#$!#$!# $#$

After her absence with her drama filming, her manager decided he'll drive her everywhere. EVERYWHERE. Usually she could make her way to Haruka's home, which was across the street, however Kato insisted he escort her. The next morning after a generous helping of the pancakes Haruka made, she opened the door to reveal Kato sleeping outside. Her staff had managed to stalk her wherever she went. She tried threats, but they just stood there and took it with a grin. Her lovely neighbor was now nowhere to be found. He had changed his schedule to make sure they only ever caught a hair of each other. Now instead of leaving at 8:00 sharply, he left at 6:30. Not that she was keeping updates on his activity, she just so happened to have been awake at that hour. His rejection had hurt just like any other would, but not as dramatically as he made it out to be. At least his behavior had concluded what she had assumed, there was a Mrs. Shields. Who was she though? When she wasn't acting or endorsing all she thought about was Mrs. Shields. Who had managed to find Mr. Tight and Upright attractive? Sure his eyes are the loveliest of blue and he had great hair. His physique wasn't so bad if you could look past the sweater vests and ugly yellow cardigans. And maybe if he changed his shoes to an oxford instead of the weird brown leather with tassels.

After she finished filming, surprisingly her overbearing staff was nowhere to be found. Maybe they got over the no show and are going to treat her like a star not a baby that had to be constantly watched. As she exited the gates, there was her best friend leaning against her white BMW Z4. It was actually one of her less flashy cars. Serena said nothing as she hopped into the car waiting for her friend to get in. Haruka handed her a bright purple drink.

Serena raised an eyebrow, but took her favorite drink. "You hate boba. You would never buy it for me willingly. What are you up to?"

"Can't a girl spoil her best friend once in a while?" Haruka smiled too wide for Serena's liking. Haruka's hand then went to stereo and out came Serena's favorite songs.

"What do you want?" Serena asked slowly as the suspicion took over trying to ignore the urge to sing along.

"So want to be my date to the charity gala?"

The suspicion dropped and the slight irritation she had for her friend replaced it, "All of this just to ask me out? You didn't even confess."

Haruka rolled her eyes then made a particularly sharp turn that would have usually thrown people towards the window, but Serena was used to her best friend's wild driving and remained her posture. "Not what I meant. It's a little last minute."

"Why do you need a date? With our status it's understandable for us to be single at places like this."

"I've received some intel that one of my exes are going to be there."

Serena laughed, "Intel? What are you a spy?"

"Not the point. Look what if it's one of the insane ones?" Haruka asked with a little fear in her voice, "I didn't exactly break up with some of them in the most polite way."

Serena scoffed, "You ran away to another country and made sure you got photographed with a _man_. That was quite scandalous as you had your 'girlfriend' freaking out like headless chicken. I'm surprised you're still famous."

"I create amusement and entertainment for the public. Of course they still love me." Haruka replied cockily, but Serena still heard the fear in her voice.

"Fine." Serena groaned as Haruka flashed her a victorious grin, "but you do know no one takes us seriously. The universe knows we're BFFs. I won't be considered a threat."

Haruka waved her off, "I'm not looking for a threat. Everyone knows you're the number 1 in my life so they'll just leave me alone."

"Don't I feel special?" Serena drawled sarcastically, "I already sent them a message to not expect me tonight and now you got me roped into this. Where am I going to get dressed this fast?"

"I've already taken care of that." Haruka said mysteriously pulling up at a boutique. Serena groaned at the faces of her staff that she thought she left hours ago. That explains the lack of attention for them. She waved awkwardly, stepping out of the car allowing herself to be ushered to racks of dresses and pounds of products.

A few miles away from the boutique Endymion got dressed in a tuxedo for the same gala. The tux was also one that was in fashion oddly enough. No longer did he wear the tassels, but a sleek black oxford. He fixed his tie before turning to view his reflection. How did he get himself roped into this? He glanced down at the invitation on his right hand with a sigh. He hadn't been to a single formal event at all in the 21st century. He stopped attending them all together after Queen Victoria's coronation.

"I hate these things."

Endymion turned his attention back to his plus one, Kunzite. He smiled, "Don't you want to be the date to a prince?"

Kunzite's eyes narrowed, "You're a forgotten one that I'm forced to obey. Forgive me for not being more excited."

"Still a ray of sunshine. I'm only going because Dr. Mizuno is receiving a prestigious award in her work." Endymion replied straightening out his tie again. Well this is as good as it's going to get, "We're giving her a ride to the boat. Why are people hosting event on boats? That doesn't make sense." Endymion said a little agitated. Kunzite smirked at the reaction. Back at the silver millennium Endymion was terrified of boats preferring the intergalactic transport between planets safer than the wooden contraption floating on water. That hasn't changed.

The doorbell rang shortly afterwards. Endymion finished with his appearance opened the door to reveal Ami on the other side in her modest plum dress.

"You look lovely." He complimented as Ami blushed then pushed his chest playfully.

Kunzite walked over towards the reincarnation. Ami smiled at him warmly. She was just beginning to show signs of age. Her dark blue hair started to have grey roots, but is still predominantly blue. The icy exterior her past self had wasn't present at all. She turned to him greeting him with a warm smile that sent a chill down his spine. The two were always civil, but they weren't exactly the best of friends. Seeing her greet him in such a way wasn't familiar. Reincarnations were a tricky thing indeed.

Kunzite tried to return her smile only for it to come out as a grimace, "I'm his date."

Ami's eyes widen then looked away, her cheeks reddening as she turned to Endymion. "I'm sorry I assumed…"

Endymion's eyes widened with a look of horror. He waved his hands, "No it's not like that. I had a plus one and didn't want to bother with a date. We're old friends. If I wanted to date among our group of friends, he would be my last choice."

Kunzite looked on with a deadpanned expression then muttered, "Please talk as if I'm not here."

Ami giggled, her petite hand covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm Ami, a colleague of Darien's."

"I'm Kunz…Michael." Kunzite introduced, catching his slip of tongue. He had to watch what he say from now on.

Endymion swept his hand to the door, "Shall we?"

~! #! #$! $!#$!# $!#

"You're wearing a dress!" Serena gasped in surprise as her best friend walked out of the dressing room in a dark green sleeveless dress with a large white belt wrapped around her waist.

"You've seen me in dresses." Haruka said with a deadpan expression as she stomped over to the stylist holding up a leather jacket.

Serena beamed proudly, "Yes when I force you, but you did this all by yourself."

"You sound like my mother."

Serena rolled her eyes then waltzed over to the mirror to admire herself. It was pretty simple compared to other gowns, but it was just a charity gala. Just a black lace dress that stopped mid-thigh. Not her usual ball gown. Serena began a series of poses in front of the mirror that captured her good side. She could imagine how the paparazzi would react to her presence.

Haruka finished styling her hair then proceeded to look for her friend. She stopped at the doorway as she observed her blonde counterpart blowing kisses in front of the mirror. A person's ego could only be so massive, but this girl surpassed it. She didn't think it was possible to spend more than 30 minutes on your appearance until Serena came in her life. That girl spent an hour trying to look 'natural'. Haruka leaned against the doorframe, looking down at her watch every so often, but Serena didn't stop. As the minutes passed, her poses became more obscure for example trying to resemble a shark.

"Can we go already?"

Serena already knew she was there. She felt her friend's presence the second she arrived. Serena checked her makeup then flashed a smile in her reflection before she faced Haruka.

"Now I am."

The pair exited the boutique and made their way to Haruka's car. The boat was leaving in half an hour, sadly this wasn't a party where you could be fashionably late. Haruka pulled up in record time with five minutes to spare by driving almost illegal speeds down the highway. The valet for the evening opened the door for both women. Serena was welcomed with flashes from cameras right away. Maybe a ball gown would have been better. Luckily her dress was part of next season's collection so props for her in spite of the simplicity. They ignored the crowds, sauntering towards the yacht.

Haruka sighed when they were alone. Unlike Serena, she was exhausted with the lack of privacy fame could bring. Hell she was in tabloids more often because of her group friends consisted of well-known actors, actresses, and musicians. She took a glass of champagne off the table then leaned against the railing on the deck. Serena followed, but didn't grab a drink. She observed the remaining guests from her view on the deck. She recognized most of the faces of the celebrities invited, but the scholars she didn't know any of them. Her eyes widened at one particular person with the same striking hair color. She quickly turned back to the railing, face facing the water beneath her. Serena stared at her friend with a look mixed with curiosity and concern. She turned around trying to find the particular person that would cause such a reaction only to have Haruka grab her wrist and turn her around to face the ocean.

"What the hell are you doing?" Serena whispered glaring at her.

"I saw the ex that my Intel informed me of. She's one of the ones I didn't have the cleanest break up with." Haruka tried to explain, "Let's see if we can get off."

Just then water below them began to move. The boat jerked forward almost throwing Serena overboard, but Haruka quickly pulled her back.

"Shit."

"Who is it?" Serena asked, but Haruka ignored her question then proceeded to drag her to the dining area using the servers' walkways. Haruka dragged her to one of the further tables in the back where she was positive her ex wasn't going to sit. Her ex would sit closer to the stage with the other prodigies. Serena yanked her arm out of her Haruka's grasp the moment they sat down on the chairs.

"You know I hate being dragged!" Serena yelled using a whisper still. Both women didn't seem to realize the other guests already sitting at their table watching their confrontation.

"You don't have to whisper just use inside voices." Haruka said wincing when the petite blonde whacked her arm.

"Fancy seeing you here."

The blondes looked up to see Dr. Darien Shields sitting across from them in his tuxedo. Serena hadn't seen him since their encounter during the blackout and the mysterious Mrs. Shields. A woman she had never met, but couldn't get out of her mind.

"Dr. Shields, I didn't know you were invited. We could have gone together." Serena greeted politely.

Endymion quirked an eyebrow at her manners, "I wasn't aware of your invitation either. I assumed such an event wouldn't be to your taste."

Serena tried to suppress the eye roll. She had that coming with what she did to him so she let it slide. Her eyes met Haruka's which were filled with bemusement. Her eyes narrowed then moved to the individuals next to Darien.

"Dr. Mizuno, what are you doing here?" Serena greeted.

Ami smiled at the actress, "I'm receiving one of the awards for my work."

"Congratulations, I was dragged here against my will." Serena replied casually feeling Haruka's glare on her.

"Best friend duties, you can't complain." Haruka replied as Serena shook her head to disagree.

"I have to act on my best friend duties. Nothing says I can't complain and whine the entire way through. I had a hot date tonight too." The two didn't notice as Endymion's jaw tightened at the comment, but Kunzite did. He was good at playing Endymion's shadow, observing while his prince interacted. It had been a long time but he could still play his part well.

Haruka looked intrigued, "Who?"

Serena shot her a pretty smile, "He's French reaching 80 years old and fits in my hand."

The intrigue turned into disbelief, "Your wine? Are you sure you're not an alcoholic?"

The jaw Endymion didn't notice he was clenching relaxed when he realized it was simply her drinking tendencies. Kunzite raised an eyebrow in question, but he ignored the gesture turning his attention to Haruka. "What about you?"

"Avoiding my ex while regretting my decision to accept my invitation." Haruka replied bluntly as Serena rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Something Endymion had appreciated about Haruka was her honesty while her blonde counterpart preferred to play games and skirt around the questions thrown at her.

Haruka's playful expression vanished when a movement caught her eye. She barely had time to excuse herself before she flew out of her seat to the exit leaving Serena alone. Serena looked up to see a woman with turquoise hair and eyes walking their way.

Endymion stood up from his chair to greet the woman walking towards them, "Michiru, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Michiru said with a silvery voice. She turned to the empty chair next to Serena, "I thought I saw a coward."

The words implied a story that Serena wanted to read. A story that had her best friend as one of the leading characters and her neighbor as a secondary. Serena pushed herself up off the chair to face the fairytale of a woman. Whether she was the princess or evil sorceress has yet to be determined.

"I'm Serena."

Michiru turned to the petite girl with sky high heels, "I know, I've seen overlarge posters of you at your agency."

"Oh and how did you know that?"

"I just joined under my management. We may see a lot of each other."

! #$E! #$!#$

Haruka leaned against the railing near the boat exit as she waited for the boat to dock, cigarette in one hand. She blew out another smoke cloud and watched it swirl around the horizon until it disappeared but the smell lasted. She never smoke in front of her best friend who had a lovely description of the smell that was borderline inappropriate, but tonight had an excuse. She looked down at the orange tinge glowing brightly with a trail of smog following. It was never the act that got her into the habit or the temporary buzz, but the smoke. Her eyes followed the shapes the smoke formed blowing with the wind in awe. It was a good distraction when her cars were far away.

"You know it's a horrid habit."

Speak of the devil, Haruka turned around to face Serena. She dropped the remaining on the floor and squished it with her black heel, "What do you want Serena?"

"Who is she?" Serena asked quietly knowing how much Haruka wanted to jump into the ocean to run away. Haruka replied with the same bitter smile that became her permanent expression tonight.

"Just someone in my past. It doesn't change anything."

"Before you met me or after?"

Haruka shrugged, "A little in between. When we became friends, she was out of my life."

Luckily for Haruka the boat was beginning to dock so she could escape for a little bit. Her hand came up to play with one of the curls at the end of Serena's hair.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning. We'll have brunch, it'll be like nothing happened." Haruka's hand left her hair before Serena's hand came to push her hand away. Surprisingly that didn't happen. Serena simply nodded in response before Haruka ran off the boat like a mad man. Serena's eyes followed her friend until her car disappeared into the night.

"Has that ever happened to you?" Serena asked the person behind her, who didn't think she noticed him.

"Has what?" Endymion asked slowly wary of what she had to say. Serena turned to face him with a guarded expression that revealed no emotion. Endymion actually preferred this mask versus her other ones. This mask he expected her to remain monotonous unlike her other ones that fooled people with how pretty it was.

"I've never been in love and I have no plans to fall in love. You have. What is it that makes a person drive into the night rather than face them?" Serena questioned.

Endymion sighed, "You care about them too much still or they've hurt you too much."

"That's silly."

"It's powerful though, have you never felt such a way?"

"I've already said no. I can't find the idea of love appealing in anyway." Serena replied. This is when he realized how different his first love was compared to the woman in front of him.

"You love Haruka."

Serena smirked, "I supposed, but I'm loyal to her. My family I love them and I'm loyal to 4 of them. There's a difference between loyalty and love."

"What is the difference?"

"If you love me, you'll die for me. If you're loyal to me, you'll kill for me. For your wife, would you be able to do both?" Serena asked. She knew she was pushing his button right now but she couldn't find it in her to care. In her messed up way, she wanted to play a game with the elusive professor. These games were what ended her child career and the only person that knew how to put a stop to them was miles away. If he wasn't here, sadly another person would have taken his place. Her observation skills got better not only for her job, but for these mind games she played.

Endymion's jaw clenched as well as his hand, "She was my fiancée. Because of me she died." He quickly exited the ship not giving a care to the girl he left. He had to stop comparing her to Serenity. She wasn't Serenity. Serenity died that night at the last battle trying to protect him. Silly girl who couldn't even swat a fly and she chose her first battle against a dark queen. He touched his cheek as the tears came down. How did an encounter with her evil twin reduce him to this? It had been almost 1000 years since she died and he had moved on with his life. Just a slight reminder of the future he never had with her made him break. It may have been too soon, but this visit is needed. Endymion found a taxi passing by and managed to get it to stop for him.

"Where to sir?"

"Haneda Airport."


End file.
